Quartos Separados
by Gynny Malfoy
Summary: [COMPLETA]Draco Malfoy deixou claro ser o único homem no mundo a quem Gina Weasley não fascinava, mesmo assim lhe propôs casamento. Gina não estava apaixonada, mas aceitou para se livrar de uma enrascada. Só não sabia que estava entrando em uma enrascada
1. Capítulo I

**Quartos Separados**

_**Sinopse:**_ Draco Malfoy deixou claro ser o único homem no mundo a quem Gina Weasley não fascinava, mesmo assim lhe propôs casamento. Gina não estava apaixonada, mas aceitou para se livrar de uma enrascada. Só não sabia que estava entrando em uma enrascada bem maior. Draco lhe dissera que o casamento seria uma farsa, mas ele começava a agir como um marido de verdade. E o pior Gina estava gostando..._muito_!

* * *

**Capítulo - I**

– Ele está incomodando você? – a voz arrastada interrompeu o discurso de Gina.

Gina não queria ter ido àquela festa, e Harry, como sempre, estava sendo um chato. Mas imaginou estar falando suficientemente baixo para não chamar atenção, principalmente em meio àquele vozerio. Quando se voltou para dizer ao estranho que o assunto não era da conta dele, deparou com aqueles olhos cinza, num rosto branco, fantasticamente sedutor. Esqueceu o que ia dizer.

– Está? – insistiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Instintivamente os dedos de Gina apertaram com mais força a indesejada taça de hidromel, que ela agora comprimia contra o seio, sentindo o frio do copo sobre a pele sedosa exposta pelo decote do vestido de seda negro.

– Não é nada que eu não possa resolver sozinha – ela ainda conseguiu dizer, ainda mostrando irritação nos olhos castanhos-escuros.

– Nunca imaginei te ver gritar assim com o Potter, Weasley.

– Harry é meu amigo... e

– Se você grita assim com os amigos, imagino como trata os inimigos ­ – disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

– Gina se voltou para Harry outra vez. Será que estava mesmo gritando? Mas Harry tinha sumido na multidão. Ótimo. Ela agora podia pedir desculpas a Adelle e sumir dali.

– Melhor agora? O Potty já foi embora. Não prefere ir embora desta festa, beber alguma coisa num lugar mais sossegado? – O tom sugeria que era pegar ou largar.

Intrigada, Gina pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu aceitar. Não era do seu feitio aceitar um convide logo de cara, e logo do Malfoy, mas aquelas rixas bobas de colégio já haviam passado, e a guerra há muito acabara, sem contar que ninguém ouvia notícias de Malfoy por um longo tempo, e ele reaparecer assim do nada no meio de uma festa a convidando para um drink? Só aceitando mesmo para saber suas reais intenções. Então se voltou outra vez, inclinou a cabeça pro o lado e pra trás porque ele devia ter mais de um metro e oitenta de altura. Bem mais, porque ela tinha um e sessenta e cinco, descalça, mas naquele momento usava saltos de dez centímetros. E ninguém, ninguém mesmo, imaginaria que Draco Malfoy convidaria Ginevra Weasley para um Drink.

– Não bebo com inimigos ­– provocou Gina, começando a achar aquilo tudo engraçado, o que era melhor do que brigar com Harry.

Malfoy sacudiu os ombros largos sob o paletó preto bem cortado.

– Beber com inimigos pode ser melhor que brigar com amigos ­– Tirou a taça da mão dela e deixou-a na janela. – E se você esta com medo de eu te envenenar, não se preocupe, já passei dessa fase­. E, se a gente não for embora daqui agora, não iremos mais. Adelle não vai deixar.

Deixando claro que não fazia muita questão de companhia, Malfoy começou a caminhar por entre a multidão. Gina titubeou por alguns segundos, mas já havia decidido. Foi atrás.

Ele tinha razão. Adelle não demoraria a deitar as garras nos convidados que não estivessem circulando, falando sem parar, tentando convencê-los de que estavam se divertindo. Embora ela fosse sua velha amiga de Hogwarts, Gina nunca entendeu porque todo ano ela e o marido davam uma festa de aniversário de casamento no melhor hotel da cidade. Todos sabiam que os outros trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias do ano eles passavam brigando.

Além disso, o repentino interesse e a posterior indiferença de Malfoy eram no mínimo intrigante.

Finalmente, no alto da suntuosa escada carpetada, Gina alcançou Malfoy, que não fez nenhum comentário, apenas reduziu a marcha e acertou o passo com o dela enquanto desciam os degraus. O barulho tinha ficado lá em cima no salão de festas.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo – II**

Ali embaixo reinava o mais completo silêncio. Draco parou na porta do elegante e discretamente iluminado bar do hotel, deixando que ela entrasse primeiro.

– Dois Whiskys de Fogo – disse ao garçom, sentando-se ao lado de Gina, esticando as pernas e observando-a com visível curiosidade. – Por que vocês estavam brigando, Weaslay? Seu querido Potty, parecia querer estrangular você!

_Para que diabos o Malfoy quer saber disso! – pensou Gina_. Só havia uma maneira de descobrir!

– Isso te interessa Malfoy?

– Quem sabe. – respondeu polidamente, meio que encerrando o assunto – Quando os whiskys chegaram, Draco tirou uma nota do bolso e dispensou o garçom, sugerindo-lhe que esquecesse o troco. Sem deixar de olhar nos olhos dela, prosseguiu: Ginevra Weasley, vinte e seis anos, comerciante de antigüidades trouxas, importante acionista da Auror Security, cujo pai fundou com o famoso Harry Potter, seu atual e desde sempre amor juvenil – sorriu sarcasticamente – . E antes que você me morda – concluiu –, quem contou foi Adelle, numa de suas intermináveis conversas, escutei apenas por educação.

E pensava que Adelle fosse sua amiga! Ela simplesmente fora capaz de fornecer toda sua vida para o intragável do Malfoy! Ela só poderia estar louca! _Ai meu Merlin, só espero que ela não tenha sido capaz de comentar as minhas intimidades.. Argh, só de pensar em o Malfoy sabendo... Vou matar Adelle! _

Tentando conter a raiva, que ele obviamente notara, Gina observava a maneira como ele segurava seu copo, aquecendo o líquido entre as mãos. Ele parecia completamente à vontade. E continuava indiferente. Ótimo. Ela estava cansada de ouvir cantadas vazias, de homens que só a viam como um objeto sexual. E lógico que ela nunca iria querer que Malfoy a assediasse e tentasse levá-la para cama. _Ir para cama com Malfoy? Que idéia mais sórdida! Ihh Gina, você tem cada pensamento ..hum 1 1!_

­– Bem, porque você e o maravilhoso Potter estavam brigando?

– Porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida? Olha Malfoy eu não sei qual esse seu interesse súbito em mim! Acho que você simplesmente esqueceu que eu sou uma Weasley Imunda.. – disse levantando-se irritada em direção da porta.

– Calma, Weasley eu só estava tentando manter um diálogo como um adulto, simplesmente porque tivemos pequenos atritos no passado, não significa que teremos que ser inimigos para sempre! Não precisa agir como uma garota de 14 anos Weasley! Não sei se você percebeu mais não estamos mais em Hogwarts.

– Gina se surpreendeu! Mas também, quem iria imaginar que algum dia Malfoy pudesse ser gentil (não, gentil é demais), no máximo educado com ela, e ainda se interessasse em querer descobrir sobre sua vida! Mas, ele tinha razão, eles não estavam mais em Hogwarts e ela não precisava ser tão arisca. Quem sabe ele só quisesse conversar mesmo.. e não podia negar que ele sabia ser muito atraente quando queria! (_Aii Merlin.. Já to achando ele atraente.. calma Gina calma Gina!)!_

– Desculpe Malfoy, ando um pouco estressada! – disse ela com um sorrisinho amarelo.

– Tudo bem, podemos começar de novo! – falou ele polidamente, levantando-se e estendendo a mão. – Boa noite senhorita, me chamo Draco Malfoy.

Gina achou aquela atitude um pouco estranha, mas resolveu descontrair.

– Boa noite, Senhor Malfoy. Chamo-me Ginevra Weasley.

– Posso me sentar com a senhorita? – perguntou ele meio debochado.

– À vontade. – falou apontando para cadeira.

– Espero não estar incomodando.

– De modo algum, me acompanha? – falou Gina apontando para a bebida.

– Obrigado.

– Então...

– Então ... Creio que estava numa festa, por que saiu dela?

– Um cavalheiro me convidou para um drink e tive a bondade de aceitar.. a festa estava acabada para mim..

– Posso saber porque?

– Bem.. Tive o desprazer de brigar no meio dela..

– E porque vocês estavam brigando? – pegando a oportunidade de deixar o teatrinho de lado.

– Hum... não fui eu quem começou, ele veio dizendo que enquanto Adelle e Marcos já comemoravam o quinto aniversário de casamento nós chegaríamos aos noventa anos antes de comemorar o primeiro. Não admito esse tipo de pressão. – Sentindo que a raiva ameaçava voltar à tona, Gina apanhou o copo e começou a girar o conteúdo em seu interior.

– Parece que você não tem pressa de marcar a data – Draco deduziu – Há quanto tempo estão noivo?

– Não estamos noivos. Nunca estivemos, nunca estaremos. – Gina suspirou e bebericou seu whisky, sentindo-o descer pela garganta e começar a desatar o nó de tensão que sentia no peito. – Por que você esta tão interessado?

– Não estou ... particularmente. – O elegante sacudir de ombros realmente sugeria indiferença. – E só um interesse comum pelas pessoas... seus motivos, a maneira como agem em diferentes circunstâncias...

Oh... – Parecendo interessada, Gina tomou outro gole dewhisky e concedeu um sorriso fugaz. – Por quê? Você por acaso virou Assistente Bruxial Malfoy?escribruxo talvez?

– Muito mais chato. – Ele provocou. – Sou a Defensor Security. Algo bem parecido com a Auror Security. Uma grande chateação, como você concorda.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. Será que Adelle teria contado também seu dilema com Harry e sua mãe? Talvez. O que explicaria esse comentário sobre chateação. Mas ela já ouvira falar da Defensor Security, uma empresa multinacional, imensa, especializada em produtos futuristas de magia avançada, que projetava e fabricava inventos de autodefesa, bem diferente da Auror Security. E se ele era a Defensor, então devia ser quase um gênio... Nunca imaginara que Malfoy fosse de trabalhar, sempre pensara nele como um riquinho mimado!

– Mas eu pensava que seu sonho era se casar com o Potter, certo? – a pergunta interrompeu os pensamentos de Gina, que torceu o nariz.

– Errado. E Difícil é convencê-lo disso. Desde que minha mãe e ele decidiram que para o bem da empresa devíamos nos casar, ele está me deixando louca. O problema – Gina suspirou – é que ele é muito antiquado e convencional. A empresa vem sempre em primeiro lugar, porque proporciona não apenas uma fonte de ajuda para as pessoas se defenderem, mas o marco contra a derrota de Voldemort. E se para manter a empresa entre família a única soluçãoé Harry ter que se casar comigo , com certeza ele não irá desistir. Sabe, eu gosto muito dele, fomos grandes amigos, mas esse negócio de defesa subiu à cabeça dele. Devido à todas das perdas que ele teve, ficou um tanto quanto duro, não é mais o Harry por quem me apaixonei. – confessou Gina timidamente.

Ela engoliu o que restava do seu whisky. Pousou o copo na mesa, irritada outra vez.

– Talvez ele ame você. Não seria esse o motivo de tanta persistência?

– Amor! ­­– a voz de Gina subiu alguns decibéis. – Harry ama a Auror Security, Defesa contra arte das trevas e Quadribol. Nesta ordem.

– Tem certeza? Draco falava baixo, enquanto seus olhos cinza a observavam dos cabelos ruivos muito lisos até a ponta dos pés, detendo-se brevemente nos pontos de interesse. – você parece inteligente, tem um rostinho encantador, um corpinho maravilhoso. E não me leve a mal – advertiu sem alterar o tom de voz ao perceber a súbita suspeita no olhar dela. – estou falando como mero observador.

Gina começou a achar muito estranho. Malfoy que nunca a olhara na cara para dizer algo que não fosse um insulto, lhe enchendo de elogios. Não que ela estivesse interessada em ouvir essas coisas dele, mas...

_Aí tem coisa.. – pensou Gina meio encabulada. _

Gina voltou a falar depois de um certo mal-estar provocado por aquele olhar, aquele tom de voz, as coisas que ele tinha dito. Coisas parecidas com corpinho maravilhoso ele estava cansada de ouvir.

– Então você não está apaixonada pelo Potter e não pretende se casar com ele apenas para manter a firma sob os cuidados exclusivamente dele. – prosseguiu sempre com a mesma equidade. – Provavelmente já disse isso a ele, em vão. –Suponho que não aja mais ninguém...

Gina confirmou, com uma rápida sacudidela de cabeça e outro sorriso fugaz.

– Então se quer se livrar dele, é melhor ficar longe.

– Já pensei nisso.

– Não muito a sério...

Espertinho. Ele parecia conhecê-la um pouco demais para o gosto dela. Gina levantou-se sem pressa, alisando o vestido sobre os generosos quadris antes de pegar a bolsa.

– Não, não muito a sério. Por que eu deveria? Estou bem aqui, meu negócio vai bem. Por que eu deveria deixar esta cidade? Foi bom falar com você, mas agora vou indo. Peça desculpas a Adelle e Marcos por mim quando voltar à festa.

Talvez tivesse jogado aberto demais com Malfoy. Mas confiar nas pessoas era um de seus defeitos mais antigos. Ela também raramente guardava suas opiniões para si mesma. E nunca reprimia seus sentimentos. Uma atitude saudável talvez, mas que às vezes lhe causava problemas. Desta vez não, Gina pensava, enquanto ele a seguia pelo átrio do hotel em direção à saída.

– Não vai aparatar?

Ao contrário de tantos outros, ele não havia se oferecido em levá-la em casa, o que provocou um misto de alívio e impaciência, e a levou a sorrir, desta vez mais amplamente.

– Não, não é preciso. Moro sobre a loja, bem perto daqui. – Gina estendeu-lhe a mão, que ele segurou e apertou rápida e polidamente, nem demais nem de menos. – Espero que você se divirta enquanto estive por aqui – acrescentou, subitamente relutante em encerrar a conversa. – E você, onde está morando? Não conseguiu se conter.

– Por aí. Desde que me formei, levo a vida carregando malas para algum lugar.

Ele parecia aborrecido. Com ela? Provavelmente. E daí? Bem, hora de ir embora. Um último sorriso, desta vez comedido, e Gina se voltou, atravessando a porta giratória e respirando o ar puro da noite.

Gina esqueceu Draco Malfoy ao dobrar a esquina, àquela a rua estava no mais completo silêncio. O único ruído audível era dos seus saltos contra as pedras do pavimento. Seu coração bateu mais forte, como sempre, ao avistar sua lojinha. A luz da únicalamparina de iluminação pública que havia por ali estava refletida nos muitos e minúsculos vidros da vidraça fechada.

Em Hogsmead havia dezenas de vielas que levavam uma rua a outra, que permitiam aos pedestres que as conhecessem deslocar-se rapidamente. E, para Gina, Sweet Shut era de longe a mais bonita. Exceto pelo poste de iluminação, devia parecer ainda hoje como tinha parecido em tempos medievais.

Pegando a varinha na bolsa, Gina entrou, checou todos os bruxilarmes antes de ziguezaguear pela loja, iluminada apenas pela tênue luz amarela de uma vidraça de que guardava um lindo vaso antiqüíssimo.

Como sempre, teve vontade de ficar por ali, admirando todas aquelas coisas maravilhosas, coisas que seriam suas por tão pouco tempo. Gina sempre sentia certa agonia quando vendia alguma coisa, o que, ela própria reconhecia, era uma sensação estranha para uma comerciante.

Sorrindo, Gina checou os ferrolhos na porta da oficina nos fundos, subiu a estreita escada de caracol que levava a seu apartamento.O dia seguinte seria domingo, dia que ela invariavelmente passava com a mãe. Mas não estava nem um pouco ansiosa.

Gina estava sonhando com um homem alto, de indolente olhos cinza quando uma buzina começou a soar...

– Que horas você acha que são? – resmungou

– Nove e meia, querida. – Adelle riu, com a cabeça em chamas na lareira da sala de Gina. – Sempre achei que você acordasse cedo.

– Dia útil sim, Domingo não – Gina resmungou, recostando-se na poltrona.

Geralmente, às oito, ela já estava acordada em seu único de folga na semana, mas nesse dia tinha se permitido dormir um pouco mais. Talvez seus sonhos a tivessem deixado inquieta, por alguma estranha razão...

– Onde você e Draco se meteram ontem à noite? – Adelle queria saber, – Harry ficou muito bravo quando descobriu que você havia evaporado. Achei que devia te avisar. Mas não a censuro. Se fosse solteira, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Ele é tão bonitão, não é? E não é só bonito, é inteligente, rico. Tenho inveja da mulher que conseguir fisgá-lo.

Adelle estava passando dos limites, será que ela se lembrava de quem as duas estavam falando? ..

– Adelle, você está falando do MALFOY! Ele seria o último homem do mundo com quem eu me envolveria! Até parece que você enlouqueceu... MALFOY Adelle.. MALFOY.. o GROSSO, NOJENTO, RIQUINHO MIMADO DA SONSERINA.. MALFOY ADELLE.. E VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA TER FALADO DA MINHA VIDA PARTICULAR PARA ELE.. – esbravejou Gina.. há muito a amiga precisava de uma sacudida para deixar de ser fofoqueira...

– Calma Gin, eu sei quem é o Malfoy. Só que não estamos mais na escola Gin, deixa de ser infantil. E você não pode negar que o Draco ficou um pedaço de mau caminho.. e que pedaço! Estou até tentando convencer Marcos a sair uns dias para pescar . Talvez na Escócia, Ou no Pólo Norte... – Continuava rindo. – Mas é sério Gin, deixa de chilique, acordou mal-humorada hoje, hein? Bem, eu só vim te avisar que o Malfoy voltou a festa e disse que você havia ido para casa, que tivera um dia cheio e estava com dor de cabeça... hummm, sua danadinha!

Malfoy sendo diplomático, pensou Gina, olhando no relógio . Quase dez horas.

– E quando contei a Harry, ele ficou furioso. Você vai ter que encontrar uma boa desculpa para ter desaparecido com o Malfoy. Agora tenho que ir, Marcos está me chamando. – Beijos! – disse desaparecendo da lareira antes de Gina revidar.

_Aii, Adelle e essa sua boca grande, agora estou numa enrascada enorme! Como vou explicar a Harry que saí com o Malfoy? E minha mãe? Ela vai me matar!_ _Preciso correr. Mamãe vai me esfolar viva!_

Cedo ou tarde, Molly Weasley acabaria lhe proporcionando alguns dissabores no Domingo... diria que era tolice, egoísmo, ela se recusar a pelo menos considerar as insistentes propostas de Harry. Gina pensava, desanimada, enquanto vestia uma saia de lãzinha creme, botas de couro e uma blusa amarela estilo cossaco que realçava sua elegante cintura.

Utilizou pouca maquiagem. Um batonzinho cor de cobre e pronto. Deixou os cabelos soltos. Esparramados.

Pendurou a alça da bolsa no ombro, Gina saiu em direção a escada. Fazia tempo que tinha desistido de tentar agradar a mãe, porque para ela tudo que a filha fazia estava sempre errado. Com o pai era diferente. Para ele, sempre foi sua princesinha. Sua morte, quando Gina tinha dezessete anos, havia sido um duro golpe. Atualmente, nove anos depois, ela ainda sentia sua falta.

Quando Gina estava no meio da escada, a lareira começou a apitar. Voltou correndo, e se fosse Harry, ansioso para extravasar sua raiva pelo que tinha havido na noite anterior, ela lhe diria que não queria vê-lo nunca mais, em qualquer circunstancia imaginável, e que faria o que quisesse com as ações da Auror Security que seu pai lhe deixara, até as venderia, se tivesse vontade, para qualquer um que quisesse comprá-las...

Na pressa, Gina caiu sobre uma mesa de abas dobráveis, espalhando pelo chão a coleção de almofadas de alfinete vitorianas que estava sobre ela, o que a deixou ainda mais brava ao caminhas até a lareira.

– Está irritada porque? Caiu da cama Weasley?

Era Malfoy com aquela voz arrastada que lhe causava uma estranha calma. Algo como derramar ungüento sobre uma ferida, Gina pensou. E sorriu.

– Não, numa mesa.

– Você está muito ferida?

Apesar da piadinha, ele parecia realmente se importar.

– Só em minha dignidade. O que posso fazer por você? – tarde demais, arrependeu-se da formalidade, mas respirou aliviada quando ele não julgou a pergunta uma indireta.

–É sobre seu problema, aquele sobre o qual conversamos ontem à noite. Adelle me contou mais sobre ele no café da manhã. Ela acha que é muita gente fazendo pressão, que você não resistir por muito tempo e vai acabar concordando com o casamento. E, antes que você me diga para cuidar da minha própria vida, quero dizer que tenho uma solução perfeita.

– Tem mesmo? – Gina ampliou o sorriso ainda mais. Ela própria não conseguia pensar em solução nenhuma, exceto bater o pé e se recusar a fazer o que não queria. Mas estava disposta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mesmo que para isso precisasse se atrasar. Gostara da companhia dele na noite anterior, não podia negar, do modo como a tinha ouvido enquanto ela desabafava, de seus comentários sensatos e objetivos. Fazia anos que ano discutia problemas com alguém que não tivesse um interesse pessoal na discussão, uma visão preconcebida. Desde que seu pai havia morrido. Ele sempre a estimulava a falar de seus problemas, mostrando-lhe como resolvê-los logicamente.

– Tenho. – a voz profunda e aveludada garantiu. – Vamos jantar essa noite...

– Não é possível – Gina interrompeu, surpresa por lamentar ter interrompido, considerando que mal conhecia Malfoy, e sabia de antemão que fosse qual fosse sua solução não daria certo. – Sempre passo os domingos com minha mãe. – justificou-se, não que tivesse que justificar nada para ele, mas não precisava ser mal-educada. – Você não pode me dizer agora? Ou é segredo de estado?

– Pela lareira? – ele perguntou divertido (_ela ficou abobada nunca havia visto um sorriso tão deslumbrante.)_ e ela achou que ele talvez tivesse razão. – pego você as sete horas.

– Você não sabe onde moro.

– Eu descubro. E não me deixe esperando – ele advertiu –, ou vai perder uma proposta que eu talvez não esteja disposto a repetir.

* * *

**N/A: Bom gente, essa é minha primeira fic, então peço que vcs desculpem os erros de edição e etc!**

**Quero agradecer as duas primeiras pessoas que comentaram, Nah e Sandy Mione.. muito obrigada meninas espero q ue vcs continuem gostando e mandando reviews..**

**Poxa gente, quem ler deixa pelo menos um comentariozinho.. pelo menos pra saber se vcs estao gostando ou odiando.. plix..**

**Bjos**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo – III**

– Proposta? Do que ele estava falando? – Como? – Gina não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquela estranha conversa com Malfoy, mas tentava se concentrar no que a mãe dizia.

–Perguntei se você acha que uma viagem para o Egito, com um cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo seria mais agradável que passar três semanas na França. – a mãe repetiu.

Molly Weasley tinha cinqüenta anos e estava bem dispota. Depois que juntamente com Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley conseguiu montar a Auror Security, uma das empresas de segurança mais famosas da Grã-Bethania, Molly decidira que estava na hora de mudar e usufruir dos seus bens. Apesar de ter conseguido a ascensão social devido a uma destruidora guerra, ela estava disposta a desfrutar de uma nova vida, e só ela sabe quanto Merlin tirou do seu seio para lhe proporcionar esse luxo, logicamente que preferia a vida difícil de antes, mas com toda a família ao redor, como a guerra tirara seu marido querido, ela preferia usar o dinheiro que Arthur tinha lhe deixado para tentar não morrer com ele, pois sabia que sua Gina ainda precisaria muito dela, apesar da filha não entender isso, ela só queria seu bem. Não que os outros não precisassem, mas eles já eram homens feitos, e tinham suas famílias e Gina, nunca conseguira realmente superar a morte de Arthur, e tinha medo de se relacionar e perder de novo alguém que ela realmente fosse capaz de amar, ah como a vida fora amarga para sua menina.

– Por que você não experimenta o cruzeiro? – Gina sugeriu, sentindo-se culpada. O mínimo que poderia fazer enquanto estava ali era dar atenção à mãe, esquecer Draco Malfoy, sua suposta solução e a proposta que aparentemente fazia parte dela. – Seria algo diferente. Você tem ido à França nos últimos 3 anos.

– Bem, seria bom mudar um pouco, mas estou muito habituada a cidade, e já conheço como a palma da minha mão.

– Por que você não convida uma amiga para o cruzeiro? – disse Gina – uma que você se desse bastante bem...

– Oh.. não sei se poderia organizar uma coisa dessas... – Molly parou, olhar perdido na distância.

Gina arregalou os olhos, confusa. Difícil acreditar no que sua mãe dizia. Ela tinha um talento invejável para organizar tudo e todos a seu redor. Só não conseguira organizar a maneira como a filha havia escolhido viver a própria vida.

– Não sei como você pode sugerir que eu passe férias com amigas, quando seu o comportamento ultimamente me tem preocupado tanto. – Eu não entendo porque você trata mal o Harry. – Qualquer mulher normal daria tudo para se casar com ele. – Não sei o que você tem contra ele? – Se é por causa do passado, você sabe que naquele tempo ele realmente não podia ter compromissos com ninguém. Ele é bonito, equilibrado, e é como se fosse um filho para mim, daria um excelente marido, um pai maravilhoso.

– Claro, claro, – Gina interrompeu, cansada daquele assunto. – Mas acontece que não quero. Talvez eu não seja uma mulher normal, pois não amo o Harry como você gostaria que eu amasse, se para a senhora ele é como um filho, para mim não passa de um irmão. – A custo, Gina tentava manter a calma. – Vou cuidar da cozinha enquanto a senhora descansa um pouco. – Levantou-se e sorriu meigamente. Cuidar da cozinha era menos desagradável que ficar ali ouvindo sua mãe falar de Harry. – E depois mais tarde podemos dar um passeio pelo campo. E mais tarde tomar um chá, por minha conta.

Lembrando que Malfoy tinha dito que a pegaria às sete, Gina suspirou. Tão incisivo, categórico, tão seguro da obediência dela. Ele ia esperar um tempão, mas não seria culpa dela. Se preferia não levar em conta o que ela dissera sobre suas visitas dominicais à mãe, não poderia culpá-la pela noite perdida, não é?

Mesmo assim enquanto arrumava a cozinha, Gina sentia um vazio que não conseguia entender. Mas colocou um belo sorriso ao voltar a sala de estar.

– Pronto. Aonde a senhora gostaria de ir?

Estava uma linda tarde de primavera e qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar ali ouvindo inevitáveis monólogos recriminadores. Um passeio pelo campo faria sua mãe deixar de pensar um pouco em como sua única filha tinha decidido trabalhar com artefatos antigos, recusar-se a se casar com Harry Potter, diga-se de passagem um dos melhores partidos da Inglaterra, e fazer o melhor pela empresa que seu pai deixara. Como se o pai também a censurasse o caminho que ela escolhera. Ele sempre a havia aconselhado a lutar pelo que queria, ensinara-a a amar e respeitar o mundo das antigüidades e artefatos trouxas, a distinguir o excelente do apenas bom, o aceitável do refugo.

Acho que não quero ir a lugar nenhum. – Molly largou a revista e pôs a mão no peito. – Você sabe que não tenho me sentido muito bem ultimamente... ando tão preocupada com a Auror ..

Lá vinha sua mãe com sua arma favorita, a chantagem emocional, mas dessa vez Gina não ia cair.

A empresa vai muito bem, e você sabe disso – ponderou. – Mas Harry convenceu você de que para tudo continuar como está, tenho que me casar com ele. E sua única preocupação é minha recusa em fazer isso, além de Ter uma filha que não quer ficar quietinha em casa, cuidando dos 7 filhos e tricotando suéteres para toda família. – Vendo que começava a levantar a voz, Gina esforçou-se para manter a calma e continuar falando baixo. – e a única preocupação de Harry são as ações que papai deixou para mim. Ele tem cinqüenta por cento e nós duas temos os outro cinqüenta, certo? E você nunca questionou qualquer decisão dele. Nem eu, porque nunca me interessei realmente por a profissão de Auror. Você sempre estará ao lado dele, ele sabe disso. Mas e eu? Quem sabe? Posso resolver vender minhas ações não posso? Você realmente gostaria que eu me casasse com alguém que só almeja um negócio? Você já parou para pensar se Harry me ama de verdade? Às vezes preferia que papai tivesse dividido para todos as ações, certo que os meninos tem seu próprio dinheiro, mas só a pressão que elas exercem sobre mim preferia não tê-las. – desabafou Gina, sabendo que havia magoado e muito sua mãe.

– Você não venderia... – o protesto de sua mãe desmentia sua alegação de que não se sentia bem. Gina conteve um sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu só quero o melhor para você filha, e tenho certeza que Harry não esta interessado apenas na empresa, ele te ama.

Mãe, por favor. – falou ela secamente. – Eu sei que Harry não me ama, não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Pegue seu casaco e vamos dar um passeio.

Mas Gininha...

Mãe, você e papai estavam apaixonados quando se casaram?

Claro. Que pergunta mais boba.

E vocês eram felizes?

Muito. A gente tinha algumas divergências, como todo casal. Mas, no fundo, elas não eram importante...

Porque vocês se amavam. – Gina chegou aonde queria. – Você gostaria de me ver casada com um homem que não amo? Quanto tempo acha que isso duraria? A gente acabaria se detestando...

Tenho certeza que Harry gosta muito de você – Molly ponderou. Mas algo no olhar dela sugeria que Gina começara a sensibilizar a mãe. – Não consigo entender o que você tem conta Harry, só isso. Conheço pelo menos uma dúzia de mulheres que adorariam se casar com ele.

Pronto. A conversa voltava ao ponto de partida, e Gina não estava disposta a ouvir tudo de novo. Sabia que a mãe não desistiria e se perguntava se Harry havia contado sobre a noite anterior, resmungando sobre a grosseria da filha.

Gina levantou-se e pegou a bolsa. Se ficasse ali, acabaria perdendo a paciência com a mãe. E, embora a mãe às vezes a irritasse além da conta, ela não queria brigar com ele.

Bem, se você não quer fazer nada esta tarde, vou para casa cuidar de alguns papéis. – tentou sorrir.

Mas você sempre fica para jantar...

Quase sempre. Mas hoje realmente preciso trabalhar um pouco. Mando corujas durante a semana.

Enquanto voltava à cidade, Gina sentia culpa e alívio. Mas, ao chegar perto de casa, sentia apenas alivio, convencida de que não deveria se sentir culpada por evitar uma briga, ou porque não pretendia se casar com um homem que não amava.

Gina mergulhou resoluta na montanha de papéis sobre a mesa dos fundos da loja. Só parou para tomar uma xícara de chá e mandar uma coruja para Fred West, para dizer que já teria saído quando ele chegasse no dia seguinte às nove horas. Ia ver umas pecas que seriam leiloadas no Beco Diagonal.

Enquanto tomava o chá, Gina pensava na sorte que tinha sido conhecer Fred. Cerca de um ano atrás, ele e sua esposa entraram na loja para vender um sofá. Era um sujeito gorducho. De uns cinquenta anos, e a primeira coisa que disse foi?

Quanto?

Vocês querem vender? – Gina observava as linhas elegantes e harmoniosas do móvel, percebendo que um dos pés não era original. Porém a peca havia sido muito bem restaurada. Magia muito bem feita. Reparo difícil de notar. Se o preço fosse justo, ela tinha um cliente, daquele bruxos bem antigos e riquíssimos a fim de comprar.

A gente não teria trazido aqui se não quisesse vender.

A peça é sua? – ela tinha de perguntar, apesar de não duvidar da honestidade do casal.

Bem, ela não apareceu do nada na minha casa...

Fred, tenha modos. – a mulher o repreendeu. Em seguida dirigiu-se a Gina: – Meu marido sempre colecionou antigüidades, e, como perdeu o emprego queremos nos desfazer de algumas delas.

Fred fuzilou a mulher com o olhar, mas ela não se intimidou.

Guarde seu orgulho, Fred. Tem muita coisa lá em casa. Vai ser bom um pouco mais de espaço.

E de dinheiro no Gringotes, pensou Gina. Já passara aquilo antes de seu pai conseguir ascender, veste de segunda mão, livros ensebados aos quais ela nunca pode por seu nome, mas trocava tudo que tinha agora para Ter seu pai ao seu lado. Esse orgulhoso Fred provavelmente não ia conseguir trabalho com a idade que tinha, quantos homens mais jovens andavam desesperados à procura de emprego.

Terminada a inspeção, Gina fez uma oferta, tão generosa quanto podia.

é o máximo que posso pagar. Suponho que voes sabem que a peça já foi restaurada, não é? Mas o trabalho foi maravilhoso e isso não altera muito seu valor. Vocês sabem quem a restaurou?

Sempre havia uma chance de que soubesse, e Gina estava realmente precisando de um restaurador.

– Foi Fred – a mulher respondeu, orgulhosa. – Ele faz isso há anos. Sempre foi muito talentoso.

Neste caso.. – Gina sorriu entusiasmada – porque não tomamos um chá e falamos um pouco de negócios.

E foi assim que o Talentoso Fred West começou a trabalhar para ela, fazendo suas mágicas milagrosas na oficina do fundo, e atendendo os clientes quando ela não estava. Atualmente Gina não sabia o que seria sem ele..

Pousando a xícara no pires, ela voltou ao trabalho. Concetrada no que fazia, em princípio nem percebeu o ruído na porta da loja. Mas ao notar, ficou apreensiva. Olhando além da luz que derramava sobre a mesa, por entre as formas escuras, no interior da loja, percebeu uma grande silhueta, pensou. Mas.. que bobagem.. ladrões não batem na porta.

Ela já deveria Ter ligado as luzes, pensou.

Foi andando, então lembrou..

Malfoy. Claro. Embora ela tivesse dito que não estaria, ele dissera que viria às sete. E veio. Uma rápida olhada no relógio e confirmou a hora, e Gina sorria sem saber por que ao abrir a porta.

Vejo que mudou de planos. Chamo isso de sensatez. – falou sarcasticamente ao entrar e esperar ela trancar a porta.

Antes que ele começasse a acreditar que ela havia feito aquilo pelo para jantar com ele, foi logo dizendo:

Na verdade, eu não esperava que você viesse. Não depois do que eu disse. Saí da casa de mamãe antes do que pretendia...

Provavelmente por causa do Potter..

Mais ou menos.. – Gina sorriu, voltando a sentir aquele estranho efeito calmante. Embora soubesse que se tratava nada menos que Draco Malfoy, na companhia dele ela se sentia melhor que na companhia de qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia. Ainda sorrindo, Gina observava enquanto ele perambulava pelo interior da loja, demorando-se na frente de uma coleção antiga de pomos, do século XVI.

_Meu Merlin, eu só posso estar enfeitiçada! Deixei Malfoy entrar no meu apartamento! Me e ainda me sinto calma perto dele.. Socorro! Merlin não me abandona numa hora dessas.. traga de volta minha sensatez! Ai, mas que ele é GOSTOSAOO, EH. .que bundinha! Ginaaaaa.. acorda.._

São peças muito bonitas – ele finalmente comentou. – Você pode me contar como veio a se interessar por antigüidades durante o jantar.

_Nenhuma palavra sobre a tal solução! Não que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse Ter imaginado fosse me ajudar.. Malfoy me ajudando? Num to dizendo. .que feitiço será que ele usou em mim? Será que ele quis foi me ver de novo? Esse Malfoy tá com treita! Ai, mas se eu to no inferno deixa eu logo me abraçar com o Voldemort! Ixi, que pensamento pérfido!_

Estou trabalhando. Não pretendo sair para jantar.

Tudo bem, não precisamos sair. É até melhor ficarmos aqui. Temos muito que conversar.

_Quem ele pensa que é? Invade meu apartamento, e depois ainda se convida pra ficar?_

Temos? – disse ironicamente.

Claro! – Seus dedos trabalhavam devagar enquanto desabotoava o casaco. E, por alguma estranha razão, Gina não conseguia desviar o olhar deles. Ele tinha mãos lindas, habilidosas. Hipnóticas. – Se você quiser posso ir buscar alguma coisa. – disse ele tirando Gina do seu torpor.

Não é preciso... – se voltou, observando enquanto ele vagava pela loja. Será que ele tentara mesmo achar uma solução do problema dela?

_E se ele achou? O que ele que com isso? Por que? Ele nunca fora sequer seu colega, que dirá amigo! Qual o interesse dele naquela situação! Pelo que ela conhecia de Malfoy ele nunca daria um ponto sem nó._

Você precisa de mais espaço. – Draco se esgueirava entre um mostruário e um baú de mogno antigo com aquele sorriso fascinante no rosto. Gina também sorriu, era impossível evitar. Malfoy exercia um poder sobre ela que estava longe de descobrir.

Diga algo que eu ainda não saiba. Vamos subir? – sempre sorrindo, Gina o levou pela escada de caracol a seu apartamento.

Malfoy continuava tão educado e gentil como na noite anterior. Quando acabaram de comer o espaguete com molho de tomate, que ele ahou a preparar, Gina tinha lhe contado muita coisa sobre sua vida. E até aquele momento ele não dissera uma única palavra sobre si mesmo, não que ela quisesse saber , mas estava disposta a dar um jeito naquilo, se recostou na cadeira enquanto ele dividia um pouco de vinho entre dois copos.

Bem, o que é que você tinha a me dizer, afinal? Perguntou. – Você deve Ter muito o que fazer para ficar tanto tempo por aqui...

Malfoy sorriu, esticou as pernas.

Estou montando uma nova unidade de produção na cidade. Quero cuidar de tudo pessoalmente. Draco pegou o copo e bebeu o que restava dele.

Para alguém que vive carregando malas, deve ser estranho ficar tanto tempo em um só lugar.. – Gina estava jogando verde, sabia disso. Mas estava curiosa. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, ou quase tudo.. e fazia anos que ela nem se lembrava que Malfoy existia. E embora não soubesse o porque queria saber mais.

Draco, entretanto, parecia não Ter ouvido seus comentários, correu os olhos pela sala do apartamento, que era razoavelmente grande, alta e possuía três janelas amplas.

Se você mudasse daqui, poderia usar esta sala para ampliar a loja. E você deve Ter um quarto. Também é grande?

_O sempre humor volátil de Gina mudou! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho1 Sua cabeça gritava! Não acreditava que Malfoy perguntara aquilo? Será que ele pensava que ela fosse levá-lo ao quarto dela? _

– Acho que minha falta de espaço não é da sua conta, você não acha? – falou acidamente. – E já que estamos falando de problemas, qual foi a grande solução que você imaginou?

Você sempre perde a calma tão fácil, Weasley? Achou mesmo que eu mencionei seu quarto porque estava morrendo de vontade de levá-la até lá e agarrá-la? Faça-me o favor! Eu só estava conversando!

Aquilo devia tê-la acalmado, mas não acalmou. Além de deixar claro que podia ler seus pensamentos, ele estava dizendo que não achava nem um pouco atraente, que nem morto iria para cama com ela. Mas aquilo não devia aborrecê-la, devia? Ele era Draco Malfoy, e ela preferiria ir para cama com um verme do que com ele. Então porque aquele mal-estar?

Vamos esquecer as boas maneiras, tudo bem? – Gina começou a recolher os pratos. – Por que você não diz logo o que tem a dizer e cai fora? – Olhou o relógio de pulso não derrubando tudo por pouco. – Preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

Case-se com outro. – Draco tirou os pratos das mãos dela, pondo-os delicadamente sobre a mesa outra vez.

_Gina emudeceu. Ele está deve estar preocupado com a própria segurança, pois depois desta imbecilidade que ele disse, sou capaz de quebrar todos esses pratos na cabeça dele. _

Mas a raiva passou logo. Não por causa do brilho hipnótico dos olhos dele! _Obviamente estou aprendendo a controlar meu humor._

Realmente isso faria Harry desistir de mim. Entretanto, como não há ninguém com que eu queria me casar, a idéia é um tanto inútil, você não acha?

De repente, Gina sentiu a boca seca, o coração batendo mais forte a cada passo que ele dava. Parecia uma fera perigosa atenta à sua presa. Mas aquela apreensão infantil durou pouco. Só até ele dizer:

Case-se comigo. – Draco sentou-se na cadeira em frente. Sorriu. Levantou a mão, ordenando silêncio.

Gina começou a sentir o sangue ferver.

Seria só uma formalidade, um pedaço de papel para dar um jeito em Harry Potter. Até quando você achar seguro estar livre outra vez. Pense nisso. A proposta vale até as próximas vinte e quatro horas. – e aparatou deixando Gina furiosa e pasma ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

_N/A: Oiee, espero que vocês continuem lendo e gostando claro! Esse capítulo foi especialmente para deixar vocês muito curiosos! Ehehehehe.. e lógico me mandarem muitos reviews! Muitíssimo obrigado pra todo mundo! Ai gente é tão emocionante receber reviews.. se vocês soubessem com certeza me mandariam vários.. Isso é um estímulo maior pra escrever!_

_Bjo pra todo mundo!_

_E ate o próximo capítulo!_

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Nah: **vo te adicionar, viu? Realmente to encontrando umas dificuldades com esse site.. e outra.. se vocês continuarem mostrando que tal achando legal.. vou Ter mais disposicao pra escrever.. muito mais.. ai mais rapido sairao os caps.. mas logico com com aquele suspense..ehehehehe

**Fioccos: **Speru que vc continue gostando, viu? Bjos

**Sandy Mione: **ehh, que baum que você voltou a ler! Ehehehe espero que continue! Eu sou meio suspeita pra falar pq eu amo o Draco! Ai, ele eh tudo de maravilhoso! E espero que alem do draco você também passe a gostar muito da minha fic!

**Gisele Weasley:** Oie, valews por ta lendo minha fic! Já li algumas suas! E to terminando de ler Garota veneno, que por sinal é ótima! Bjos, e espero que você continue lendo a minha!

**Miaka-ELA: **Você tem razão sobre o draco ser super-rico (e muitooo gostosaooo.. ahuahuahua! Ele não perdeu nada, só fez ganhar mais com a Defensor Scurity. Mas você esta esquecendo que o Draco sempre odiou o Harry, e sem contar q a Defensor Seucrity e uma empresa muito parecida com a Auror Security! Ehehehehehe..


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo – IV**

_QUE CARA MAIS FOLGADO! IDIOTA! IMBECIL! RIDÍCULO ! DE ONDE ELE TIROU A IDÉIA MAIS ABSURDA DESSE MUNDO? EU? ME CASAR COM ELE? HÁ HÁ HÁ ! MUITO RIDÍCULO! SÓ PODIA SER COISA DESSE INTRAGÁVEL DO MALFOY! E AINDA POR CIMA INTERESSEIRO! POR NADA É QUE ELE NÃO IA QUERER SE CASAR COMIGO! O QUE SERÁ QUE ELE VAI GANHAR COM ISSO? _

Desde que Malfoy saíra de sua casa, após aquela proposta imensamente absurda que Gina não conseguia de parar de pensar nela! Simplesmente não conseguia! Mal conseguira dormir! Sua cama parecia Ter espinhos! E o pior seu dia também não havia sido dos melhores. Uma completa perda de tempo. Ela ia a um leilão no Beco Diagonal, mas infelizmente todos os bruxos apreciadores de antiguidades e com muito mais galeões que ela resolveram aparecer. Gina não conseguira comprar nada pelo qual havia se interessado. O tempo havia mudado completamente, caía uma chuva fria. E, para piorar tudo... Ela não conseguia tirar o inescrupuloso do Malfoy da cabeça e naquela sua maldita proposta.

_Para ele simplesmente chegar e propor um casamento de fachada a ela! Uma Weasley Pobretona? Devia estar maluco.. ou muito interessado! Mais em que? Eu não tenho nada que ele realmente queira! Ou tenho? Ah, vamos Gina! Ele é lindo, riquíssimo, inteligente... por que ele estaria interessado em você? Ele deve Ter falado isso só para te zombar! Esquece o idiota do Malfoy! _

Se pelo menos parasse de pensar nele, naquela proposta estranha, na forma como ele havia falado e sumido, deixando ela de cabeça cheia de perguntas.

Ela não tinha a menor intenção de aceitá-la, mesmo que ele tivesse falado sério. Então porque não conseguia parar de pensar?

– Gina... – a voz baixa, masculina, parecia irritada.

Gina levantou a cabeça. Praguejou algo inaudível. Harry. Era só o que faltava...

Harry vinha da outra ponta da viela e, mesmo na obscuridade da tarde chuvosa, dava para ver que estava tenso e aflito, o que quase comprometia seus traços de astro hollywdiano... Ele parecia estar tão contente quanto ela. E, se tivesse vindo pedir explicações sobre a noite da festa, ia esperar bastante.

Gina estava mais perto da loja e chegou primeiro à cobertura da porta de entrada. Esperou, mãos nos quadris, como um guerreiro guardando seu reino. Mas Harry devia estar mais irritado com a chuva que com os muitos problemas que ela lhe causava, porque adotou um tom extremamente conciliatório ao olhar nos coléricos olhos dela.

– Vim fazer as pazes, menina.

– O que fiz para merecer tamanha consideração? – Gina resmungou, querendo livrar-se dele logo. Tudo o que ela desejava agora era um banho quente, uma xícara de chá e poder ficar sozinha. Mas o sarcasmo foi inútil, porque Harry se aproximou, sorrindo.

– Não fique assim, linda. Você não foi a única culpada da briga de sábado. Admito que também tive certa culpa. Vamos esquecer o assunto, tudo bem? – Lá estava aquele sorriso cinematográfico outra vez, comprometido apenas pela gota de chuva. – Reservei uma mesa para dois no Fabulous. Tentei falar com você antes, mas você não respondeu às minhas corujas. Passei por aqui pensando em talvez encontrar você por acaso.

– Eu não...

– Não vou entrar agora – Harry interrompeu, como se tivesse sido convidado. – Estou com pressa. Mas pego você às oito.

– Não.

Gina conhecia aquela cara. Indicava que ele estava prestes a agraciá-la com um de seus beijos inesquecíveis. Afastou-se e bateu na porta da loja.

– Você não desiste mesmo, hein? Não vou jantar com você, nem hoje nem nunca. Por que não vai para casa de mamãe dizer ela não se meter mais em minha vida? Deixar de planejar meu futuro perfeito ao seu lado? Não vou me casar com você! Não quero! E, se pensar um pouco, você vai descobrir que também não quer.

Mas Harry ainda sorria, como se ela fosse uma criança mal-comportada que não sabia o que estava dizendo. Também não parava de avançar. E Gina não tinha para onde correr, a não ser para refúgio seguro do interior da loja. Já procurava a maçaneta quando a porta abriu atrás dela, derrubando-a num vigoroso par de braços. Outra espécie de refúgio.

– Oh, é sempre tão bom Ter você nos braços, meu anjo. – O tom ligeiramente sarcástico, da voz de Malfoy a acalmava, seus braços a aqueciam. Harry estava ultrajado. Gina fechou os olhos, porque não queria ver a cara dele, e recostou a cabeça naquele ombro largo e reconfortante.  
– Podemos ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – Malfoy perguntou a Harry, num tom, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ele, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy se dirigir a Harry Potter na porta da loja de Gina . – A loja já vai fechar e minha noiva precisa tirar essa roupa molhada...

Gina arregalou os olhos outra vez, sentindo o coração parar. Não pelo que Malfoy acabara de dizer, pois ela sabia que era só provocação, mas sim pela cara de Harry ao ouvir que ela estava noiva de ninguém menos que Malfoy. _  
Agora é que to frita! Mamãe com certeza me mandará um berrador hoje mesmo! _

Se acreditasse mesmo que ela estava noiva de Malfoy, ele com certeza desistiria, pois nunca a perdoaria por casar-se com outro e esse outro ser logicamente seu pior inimigo.

_Pode dar certo! Pode mesmo! E, se der, agradeço a Malfoy com champanhe e tudo! _

Mas a sorte não estava do lado dela.

– Como você mesma disse, Gina – Harry falou, com um semblante hostil e uma confiança tal que ela nunca havia visto antes –, não desisto. Você vai acabar se casando comigo – prosseguiu com uma ferocidade da qual ela não o julgava capaz. – Pode acreditar nisso ... vocês dois. – Voltou-se e foi embora.

– Oh, meu Merlin! – Gina escondeu o rosto no ombro de Malfoy. E teria ficado ali para sempre se ele não a afastasse delicadamente, começando a limpar a água de sua jaqueta de couro.

– Ele parece mesmo decido – disse, examinando seus cabelos, capa e botas totalmente encharcadas. – É melhor você subir e tirar essa roupa. – Virou a tabuleta de "ABERTA" para "FECHADA" e trancou a porta da loja.

– Como foi o leilão? – Fred vinha lá dos fundos, interessados nos tesouros que ela talvez tivesse encontrado. Mas hoje...

– Péssimo. – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

– Tudo bem. Se você pusesse mais uma xícara nessa loja, não sobraria espaço para os clientes. – Malfoy observou em seguida, passando por ela e teatralizando o gesto como para provar o que dizia.  
– Tire esta roupa molhada e tome um banho quente enquanto faço um café. Vamos fechar, Fred.

_Que mandão, Gina pensou, enquanto Malfoy subia pela escada de caracol nos fundos da loja. Mas sem ressentimento, apenas com uma vontade incomum de deixar alguém cuidar de tudo por ela. Alguém? Assustou-se... ou Ele? Isso estava ficando realmente estranho! _

– Este cara sabe conseguir o que quer – Fred falou, também sem nenhum ressentimento.

Na verdade, Gina notou, Fred parecia estar de pleno acordo com ele. E perguntou:

– Faz tempo que ele esta aqui?

– O suficiente para por tudo em ordem. – Fred já pegava seu velho casaco de couro. – Ele acha que você devia mudar daqui e ampliar a loja lá para cima. Esqueça a idéia de comprar o prédio vizinho. Para fazer um só seria preciso mexer nas estruturas e isso descaracterizaria os dos prédios. Concordo com ele.

– É mesmo? – Ela estava pasma enquanto seu fiel braço direito vesti o casaco. Desde quando souberam que o prédio vizinho estaria à venda ambos pensavam em como comprá-lo, e agora só porque aquele repugnante ser denominado Draco Malfoy tinha surgido por ali, Fred queria expulsá-la de seu lar? Onde iria morar? Nem morta!

Gina ia lembrá-lo que aquela era sua loja, e ela que decidia o que fazer, mas ele já havia aparatado deixando-a sozinha e mais confusa ainda.

_Calma, foi um dia ruim, só isso. E o idiota do Harry havia sido ainda pior, aquele ridículo, quem ele pensava que era? Aii .. que ódio! Tudo que eu preciso é de um banho... e uma bebida bem quente. E se Malfoy queria fazer o café, problema dele. Ela que não ia se opor! _

– O jantar sai em meia hora – ele comunicou, quase sorrindo. – Pode vir assim mesmo, não é preciso se vestir.

_Não é preciso se vestir? Será que por acaso ele está pensando que eu sou o jantar? Não seja boba, ele já deixou bem claro que não quer nada com você.. não te deseja.. Se não me deseja, não me ama, por que quer se casar comigo? Ah, não quero pensar mais isso.. preciso de um tempo para descansar!_

Irritada com o próprio comportamento, Gina abriu o chuveiro, relaxando sob o reconfortante jato de água quente. Chegou a pensar em fazer como ele havia dito, jantar de robe mesmo. Mas depois pensou melhor e vestiu uma calça jeans desbotada e um blusão de malha preto que parecia enfatizar a palidez de sua pele, as linhas delicadas de seu rosto triangular e a naturalidade de seus cabelos ruivos ainda molhados.

O que será que ele tinha preparado? Ela sabia que a despensa estava vazia. Ultimamente ela andara muito ocupada para pensar em compras.

Portanto, o aroma de carne grelhada que vinha da cozinha era uma surpresa, tão grande como ver Draco Malfoy com um pano de prato amarrado na cintura, concentrado em manobrar dois bifes sobre a grelha.

A concentração virou um sorriso cordial quando ele pôs uma xícara de café quente nas mãos dela.

– Vá se aquecer perto do fogo. – Segurando seus ombros, girou-a e empurrou-a delicadamente na direção da lareira.

_Ele realmente não parece aquele tipo que está prestes a me agarrar! Mas se bem que lá naquela hora da loja ele caprichou no abraço mas na mesma hora ele me largou.. Acho que era só pra o Harry acreditar na história do noivado.. se não.. creio que ele nem teria me tocado! Ora vamos, GINA! Você está falando de Malfoy um dos maiores canalhas de Hogwarts! Ué, mas naquela época ele só era um adolescente mimado! E ele parece o que agora? Ahh, ele está me deixando louca. Mas é uma pena o Harry não ter acreditado no noivado... _

De repente reparou que a mesa estava toda posta, para dois. Ele provavelmente estivera trabalhando enquanto ele tomava banho, E quando ele surgiu com a travessa com dois bifes entre alfaces frescos e uma garrafa de vinho debaixo do braço, Gina sorriu languidamente na poltrona perto da lareira.

Era bom ser paparicada pra variar um pouco. Desde que seu pai falecera ninguém a tinha paparicado, importando-se com ela, com sua vontade. Ninguém a tratara como se ela fosse importante, especial. Nem mesmo a mãe. Que a única coisa com que se importava realmente era quando ela ia decidir casar com Harry.

O estouro da rolha fez Gina lembrar-se do jantar de comemoração que tinha pensado em oferecer a Malfoy, caso Harry a deixasse em paz.. Com um sorriso sutil sentou à mesa e estendeu o guardanapo sobre o colo.

– Obrigada pela ajuda lá embaixo. Pena que Harry não acreditou. Mas você pôde ver a encrenca em que estou metida.

Draco serviu a comida e estendeu-lhe uma das taças.

– Ele tem mais determinação do que aparenta, mas não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Agora coma.

– Desde à época de Hogwarts a minha mãe e meus irmãos torciam para nos ver casados. Papai não. Ele nunca me induzira a nada que eu não quisesse fazer. – A perda, que ainda machucava nove anos depois, transparecia nos olhos dela.

– Seu pai significava muito para você, não é? – Malfoy comentou. Como se soubesse tudo sobre a proximidade que havia entre eles.

Ela não corrigiu, cortando outro pedaço do bife.

– Mamãe e Rony estavam sempre empurrando a gente um para o outro. Festas, almoços, você pode imaginar. Depois que ele foi morar com Hermione, mamãe e Harry continuaram insistindo na idéia. Harry foi muito bem instruído, tudo que ele acha que está certo, tem que estar certo e pronto. Daí a insistência. Eu já lhe disse mil vezes que eu não vou me casar com ele, mas ele pensa que é só mal-criação minha e que vou acabar cedendo.

– Isso mesmo. – Malfoy pousou os talheres no prato vazio e recostou-se na cadeira. – E você? Também foi bem instruída?

Gina sorriu, como era fácil conversar com Malfoy. Ele parecia sempre tão interessado no que ela tinha a dizer.

– Difícil responder. Mamãe tentou fazer o melhor. Mas papai nunca se interessou muito pela maneira que eu me vestia, falava, pelas crianças que eu me dava. Ele estava mais interessado na maneira como eu pensava. Foi ele quem me ensinou a ser independente, a fazer perguntas, a descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre os bruxos, trouxas e etc. Coisa que muitos bruxos abominam. – Gina deu um olhar significativo a Malfoy, sabia que seu pai era um desses. – Começou a me levar a Londres na parte trouxa, a teatros. Nunca vou esquecer dos nossos fins de semanas em Londres. Ele me ensinou tanto. Foi ele que me ensinou tudo que sei sobre artefatos antigos. Nossa vida na TOCA, era maravilhosa, ano após ano. Quando morreu, mamãe vendeu a casa e tudo que havia nela. Tudo. Fiquei muito brava. Ela pertencia a família de papai há gerações. Segundo mamãe perder papai e a TOCA num golpe só me fez ficar indomável... – A irritação era visível nos seus olhos.

Pronto, lá estava falando demais outra vez, contando coisas que só interessavam a ela.

– Uma coisa que seu pai não lhe ensinou foi controlar esse geniozinho. – Malfoy comentou, observando sua expressão confusa, os lábios contraídos. – Acho que não tem remédio como os cabelos ruivos.

_Que vontade de atirar essa faca nesse Malfoy idiota, arrancar desse rosto essa expressão superior._

– Quer mais vinho: - Malfoy voltou a encher a taça dela, trazendo-a de volta ao presente e sugerindo: - Por que não discutimos minha proposta? Um simples noivado não vai afastar Potter, ele já deixou isso bem claro. A única maneira de você se livrar dele é casar-se comigo. E, como eu já disse, seria uma mera formalidade. Claro que – sorriu- teríamos que viver juntos, aparecer em público juntos de vez em quando. Eu teria de comprar uma casa por aqui. Este lugar – sacudiu os ombros, menosprezando o apartamento que ela tanto gostava. – é pequeno demais para nós dois., inadequado para receber pessoas que eu precisaria por causa do meu trabalho se ficasse por aqui algum tempo.

– O olhar de Gina fuzilava. Ela tinha esquecido a proposta. O vinho, a comida, a sensação de estar sendo paparicada, tudo aquilo a fizera esquecer completamente a proposta.

Mas, na verdade, ele não a estava paparicando, fazendo-a sentir especial. Tudo havia sido calculado. Para amolecê-la, persuadir-la a aceitar aquela proposta estúpida. Gina estava tão desapontada que não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas rangia os dentes, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

– E vivermos juntos não implicaria sexo. Para ser bem franco, você não me atrai. E, desde que você fosse discreta, eu não faria objeção a ... você ter outra pessoa se quisesse. Claro q eu esperaria a mesma liberdade em troca. – Malfoy prosseguiu.

– Vá para o inferno. – Gina finalmente disse, levantando-se da cadeira e derrubando a taça de vinho que rolou para o chão. Apoiando as mãos na mesa, pálida, inclinou-se para frente, olhos nos olhos, fitando aqueles traços espetaculares, que só mostravam divertimento. Então ela não despertava nele o menor interesse sexual, pare ele era um grande bagulho? Não iria para a cama com ela nem que fosse a última mulher do mundo. Mas casaria com ela e teria uma dúzia de amantes, discretamente, claro, e ela poderia fazer o mesmo que ele não ligaria mínima. – e leve sua proposta idiota com você. E.. e...- Impossível, ela não sabia mais o que dizer nem o que pensar.

– Você precisa de mais tempo para decidir. Amanhã? – Malfoy sorriu. E Gina, apesar da raiva que sentia, achou uma certa satisfação na voz dele.

– Este acordo seria bom para nós dois. – Malfoy levantou-se, com aquela elegância negligente que começava a enfurecê-la. Apanhou a jaqueta de couro que tinha deixado sobre o sofá. – Você sabe onde me encontrar. Pense com calma e me manda uma coruja amanhã.

Malfoy já ia em direção à porta. Gina o observava sobre a mesa, sentindo um inexplicável vazio. Não sentia mais raiva, apenas uma certa desolação. O fogo na lareira também já ia se extinguindo e uma estranha sensação de solidão tomava conta de seu coração. Embora não quisesse mantê-lo ali nem mais um segundo, perguntou:

– O que ganharia com isso? Você nem gosta de mim. Por que esse acordo seria interessante para você?

Provavelmente porque casado ele poderia ter quantos casos quisesse, e nenhuma de suas mulheres poderia pretender qualquer coisa mais séria. Claro, tinha de ser isso. Gina já estava convencida, preparada para ouvi-lo confirmar essa suspeita. Mas o que ele respondeu, tranqüilamente, foi ainda muito pior:

– Para receber uma herança. Meu tio-avô tem uma grande propriedade numa ilha grega, uma vila lindíssima, alem de negócios espalhados por todo o mundo. Ele está no fim da vida, bem perto do fim. E ameaçou me deserdar, a menos que eu me casasse com uma bruxa puro-sangue. Toso seu patrimônio ficara para seus empregados se eu não me casar até o mês que vem. – Malfoy já segurava a varinha – Recebi uma carta faz dois meses, informando sobre essa armadilha. No começo, eu estava disposto a abrir mão de tudo. Ao contrário de meu avô, não vejo nenhum atrativo no casamento. Só de pensar em te ruma esposa e uma penca de filhos já começo a passar mal. Mas um casamento como o nosso, que duraria apenas o necessário, seria tolerável.

Malfoy abriu a porta. Agora estava mesmo quase aparatando. Gina apenas o observava com desprezo. Patife. Como se toda a herança que o pai havia lhe deixado e ainda sua empresa que lhe rende milhares de galeões por ano não significava ouro e poder o bastante. Mas ele queria mais. Não importava como.

Draco se voltou, impassível, e sorriu de modo devastador.

– Eu disse que você não me atraí, Weasley. Não disse que não gostava de você. Você é uma mulher e tanto.

E aparatou.

Gina não sabia se gritava, se esperneava ou o quê. Não decidiu finalmente. Melhor manter a majestade. Mesmo que tivesse a ponto de explodir. E majestosamente juntou as cinzas da lareira, lavou os pratos, arrumou tudo e foi a cama bem rápido. Estava boa em pequenos feitiços domésticos, se sua mãe visse... não poderia pensar em Molly agora.. não depois de tudo ... Apenas tentou dormir.

– Volto em uma hora, Fred. – Gina disse ao sair da loja no meio de expediente do dia seguinte. Ela precisava pensar e sabia onde tinha de ir para poder pensar melhor. Pegou sua vassoura e voou por quinze minutos dali até a TOCA, como se já soubesse o caminho de cor.

Ela havia virado e revirado na cama a noite toda, brigando com a consciência, tentando tirar da cabeça aquela proposta de casamento. Mas seu cérebro insistia em lembra-la de como fora difícil rechaçar Harry Potter nos últimos sabe-se lá quantos anos. Sem falar nos problemas com a mãe. E tudo aquilo acabaria se ela se casasse com outro homem. Será que um casamento de fachada era assim tão ruim? Teriam de viver sob o mesmo teto, claro, mas não teria de abrir mão da própria individualidade. Aparecerem juntos de vez em quando também não seria tão difícil assim. Ela podia suporta, não podia? E seria ele a enganar o tio-avô, o que não pesaria na consciência dela. Alem disso, um homem que estipulara uma cláusula tão dogmática em seu testamento devia estar doido varrido. E provavelmente merecia ser enganado. Malfoy e o tio-avô não morriam de amores um pelo outro.

A placa VENDE-SE estava meio desbotada seis meses depois de ter sido espetada no jardim da frente. Ver a casa vazia era detestável, mas pensar em outras pessoas morando por lá, também era. Ah se pudesse compra-la. Se pudesse. A loja ia bem, era verdade. Mas isso não significava que ela pudesse ter a TOCA de volta...

Gina andou um pouco pelo quintal da casa onde brincara tão feliz quando criança, quando aquela adorável casa era sua, quando seu pai estava sempre por perto para lhe dar conselhos e carinho. Sentou-se..

Que conselhos seu pai lhe daria agora? Mas o pai não estava ali... Ela teria de decidir sozinha... Fechou os olhos... Chorou..

Voltou a loja uma hora depois... Fred estava ocupado com um cliente. Gina não disse nada, apenas sorriu e subiu para seu apartamento. Chamou Duffy, sua coruja, fez um afago em sua cabeça... e lhe entregou um pergaminho muito pequenininho onde havia escrito apenas uma palavra.. disse baixinho..

– Entregue a Malfoy sem demora...

Apenas uma única palavra estava decidindo.. seu futuro.. e ela nem mesmo sabia.. qual o significado que tinha naquelas seis letras..

* * *

_N/A: mais um cap..e espero sinceramente que vc´s tenam gostado... plix..deixem reviews.._


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo – V**

Agora estava feito. Ela havia aceitado a insana proposta de Malfoy e nada poderia mudar aquilo. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava se metendo... Mas nem pretendia ter. Simplesmente queria se ver livre de toda aquela pressão. Ela queria coordenar todos os seus pensamentos, sentimentos, fazer o que bem entendesse. Ela só não imaginava tudo que poderia acontecer depois. Só que estava disposta a arriscar.

Uma coruja com asas muito cinza bicou a sua janela. Ela já sabia do que se tratava e ansiava por aquilo.

"_Encontre-me às 14hrs no Matisse, para acertarmos tudo. Não se atrase, você é quase uma Malfoy e Malfoys nunca se atrasam._

_Draco A. Malfoy"._

"_Ele só pode estar ficando louco! Eu? Uma futura Malfoy! Só pode ser piada muito da engraçada! Eu apenas aceitei me casar com ele! Nossa... mas se eu me casar com ele... querendo ou não... vou me tornar uma Malfoy... Merlin, no que você quer me transformar? E ele ainda pirraça... Ai, ai... eu aposto que ele só faz isso pra me tirar do sério! Mas agora que eu estou lendo 'Aprenda a controlar seu humor' do Walter Mercado, eu duvido que ele vá conseguir! Ahaha... eu vou simplesmente deixar o Malfoy impressionado! Mas vem cá? Quem disse que eu quero impressionar o Malfoy... Ai, eu preciso fazer terapia, nem sei mais o que estou dizendo."_

A noite chegou e o sono nada de acompanhá-la. Revirou-se na cama, tomou inúmeras xícaras de leite quente, contou carneirinhos, orou para seu anjinho da guarda. E nada! A única imagem que não saía de sua mente era ela toda de branco ao lado de Malfoy, que estava simplesmente impecável em seu smoking. Uma visão dá pura tentação! E como ela queria se perder naquele sabor de pecado. E era isso que mais a incomodava, ela não sabia o porquê, mas agora pensava em Malfoy quase todos os momentos. Isso não era certo. Não poderia acontecer! Porque eles estavam apenas fazendo negócios... apenas negócios... e com esse pensamento ela conseguiu adormecer.

As seis, como eram de se esperar, seu despertador começou a tocar. Gina levantou, espreguiçou-se, andou até o banheiro ligou o chuveiro para a água fria descer e dar lugar a uma quente extremamente relaxante, tirou seu roupão de seda, e sentiu uma corrente descer por suas costas... Depois do banho vestiu-se e encarou o espelho.

– Tenho um longo dia pela frente – pensou alto. – E Malfoy vai me pagar por aquela carta, imbecil.

Foi até a loja e Fred já estava lá. Terminando de restaurar um vaso chinês lindíssimo que ela havia conseguido comprar por um preço não tão bom, mas aquela peça chamava por ela. E quando isso acontecia, ela tinha certeza que não importava o preço, teria que comprar, pois com certeza faria um excelente negócio. "Gina querida, não é você quem escolhe a peça, é ela que te escolhe, jamais se esqueça disso." Lembrou-se de um dos conselhos de seu pai. Mas agora não era hora de nostalgia e sim de decisões.

– Fred, vou dar uma saída, não me espere.

Gina encaminhou-se para o mais famoso salão bruxo da cidade, onde as mais nobres e fofoqueiras estariam de plantão. Ah, ela não deixaria barato os insultos desmedidos de Malfoy.

– Bom dia – falou a secretária, olhando-a como se tivesse um ovo podre embaixo do nariz.

– Bom dia – responder Gina. – Eu gostaria de uma hora com o Mariano.

– Bem querida, geralmente marca-se uma hora para ter a honra dos cabelos tocada pela magnífica varinha dele, mas hoje é seu dia de sorte, uma das nossas clientes desmarcou e eu vou te encaixar. Seu nome, por favor?

– Ginevra Weasley. E Obrigada por sua gentileza e ótimo atendimento - falou Gina, e encaminhou-se para a cadeira mais próxima.

Umas três horas depois de revirar todas as revistas de fofoca bruxa e saber da vida de todo mundo, Gina foi chamada pela atendente.

– Senhorita, me acompanhe.

Gina levantou-se, não sabia se realmente deveria fazer isso. Mas valia tudo para tirar um sarro do Malfoy.

– Ah querrrida! Como está? Você nunca mais me apareceu? O que houve? Esqueceu do seu gatinho aqui? – falou Mariano naquela voz assustadoramente gay.

– Ah, Mary, você sabe que eu só apareço aqui em casos especiais, normalmente não preciso disso, minha beleza exala naturalmente, não é, meu bem? – Gina gargalhava.

– Essa sua modéstia me deixa louca! Mas me diga, que ocasião é essa tão especial para você me fazer uma visitinha?

– Bem, Mary! Quero que fique entre nós, por favor! Eu quero ficar loiríssima por uma tarde! Tem como fazer isso por mim? Quero parecer uma dessas atrizes americanas, loiríssima, sem sardas, olhos claros. De preferência cinza-azulados. Tem como você me fazer isso? Mas é um segredinho nosso.

– Ahhh, mas esse bofe deve ter uma fantasia louca, pra querer fazer você mexer na cor desses seus cabelos, você nunca me deixou fazer isso, por mais que eu tentasse. Ah, esse Senhor Malfoy enlouquece as mulheres.

Gina ficou estupefata. Como ele sabia? Não tinha como ele saber... Há não ser que...

Ao olhar a cara estupefata de Gina Mariano gargalhou...

– Ah meu bem, apesar de você ser uma falsa e não aparecer muito aqui, eu sei de tudo que acontece nessa cidade. Sem contar que você quer melhor informante que Adelle? – disse ele muito descarado.

– Ah, mas aquela cachorra me paga.

– Humm, então é verdade, não é? E o pobrezinho do Harry? Nossa como você é sortuda! Dois gatões na sua e você não me dá nenhum?

– Seu sem vergonha, vou dizer isso ao Jerome.

– Ah, você não faria isso – falou com aquela cara de anjo fingido.

– Ah, eu faria sim. Mas eu não tenho muito tempo, dê um jeito nesse meu cabelo.

– Você sabe que eu posso tudo!

E depois disso Mariano começou a trabalhar no cabelo dela, Gina nunca vira alguém tão habilidoso com feitiços de estética, e em menos de uma hora estava ela lá como uma perfeita Malfoy deveria ser. Linda, com as maçãs do rosto um pouco rosadas, seus cabelos num louro platinado, meio ondulados e os olhos num tom cinza gélido. Exatamente como ela pedira. Agradeceu a Mariano por tudo e pediu à Merlin para sua mãe não ir lá por esses dias, se não estaria frita! Mas agora estava feito. Ela se direcionou ao Beco Diagonal onde se encontrava o Matisse, um dos restaurantes mais finos da Inglaterra bruxa, perdia apenas para o Fabulous.

Encaminhou-se até o maitre do restaurante e ele a indicou à mesa. Enquanto andava sentiu que muitos homens a olhavam, desejando-a. E o que será que Malfoy acharia disso tudo.

Pensava que ele ainda não estaria no restaurante, pois ainda faltava meia hora para o encontro, mas ele estava lá. E agora ela estava totalmente sem jeito. Malfoy a olhou dos pés a cabeça, ele parecia surpreso e estarrecido, mas isso durou apenas uns segundos. Depois com sua voz arrastada e sua face sem expressão disse:

– Ah, Weasley, é você? Não havia te reconhecido. Você levou bem a sério essa história de virar uma Malfoy. Foi apenas uma brincadeira não era pra você acreditar.

Gina estava fervendo de ódio. Aquilo era para fazer com que ele ficasse chateado. Não ela! Mas ela não perderia o autocontrole. Lembrou-se do livro e vidente escritor. E mandou-os irem caçar sapo com bodoque.

– Malfoy, para o seu governo, eu vim desse jeito disfarçada. Não gostaria que as pessoas me vissem conversando com você. Logo isso chegaria aos ouvidos de minha mãe e em conseqüência de meus irmãos. Então nosso acordo não poderia existir mais. Por isso estou assim, pois esse é o tipo de garota com quem você sairia.

– Ah, então você quis ser o tipo de garota com quem eu sairia?

– Não, Malfoy, apenas achei que daria muito na cara se você aparecesse com uma pessoa em público que não fosse lá muito o seu tipo.

– Para sua informação, seria muito mais fácil. Pois todos sabem aqui que estou montando uma empresa e isso poderia ser um jantar de negócios, sem contar que você está chamando muito mais atenção dessa forma. Mas infelizmente você não acertou o tipo de mulher que eu me envolveria, pois eu realmente prefiro as morenas, Weasley, as morenas.

Gina se contorceu toda.

– Não me interessa o tipo de pessoa com quem você sairia Malfoy.

– Não foi o que você aparentou – alfinetou.

– Quer saber Malfoy, estou aqui por causa daquela droga de proposta, mas pode acreditar que já estou imensamente arrependida de ter aceitado.

– E nada de você controlar seu temperamento, hein?

– Ah, vai pro inferno... – disse, levantando-se.

– Não vá, desculpe. Realmente não quis lhe aborrecer. Vamos ao nosso trato então?

– Tudo bem. Fico apenas porque dei minha palavra.

Então eles acertaram como seria o casamento. Ninguém precisava saber, seria apenas no cartório. Gina insistiu. Para ela cometeria sacrilégio recebendo a benção de Merlin por uma mentira, sem contar que precisava ser rápido, pois ela não agüentava mais a pressão, e o avô moribundo de Malfoy já estava quase na outra vida.

Casaram-se três semanas depois. Discretamente. Mas logicamente que ao saírem do cartório a cidade em peso já sabia, inclusive sua mãe.

– GINEVRA CLAIR WEASLEY! Você está dominada pela maldição Imperius? Ah, Merlin o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Você nem ao menos me convidou.

Gina se encaminhou até sua mãe, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentá-la. Mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

– Mamãe, se acalme... – sussurrou Gina. – Eu não falei pra você justamente por causa desse escândalo.

– Lógico que faria um escândalo, minha filhinha casando-se com um Malfoy... ah, seu pai deve estar revirando no túmulo.

– Não blasfeme. Você sabe que papai apoiaria minha decisão se soubesse que eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Draco.

Aquele nome soou altamente estranho em sua boca, mas agora que eram casados e precisavam fingir que estavam apaixonados, não poderiam se tratar pelos sobrenomes.

– Oh! Você está apaixonada por ele? – disse apontando para Malfoy, que estava um pouco distante observando a cena.

– Obviamente, mamãe. Por que acha que eu me casaria então?

– Para fazer birra, lógico!

– Mas mamãe – fez sua infalível carinha de choro...

– Oh, minha filhinha, desculpe sua mãe! Eu só quero o seu bem, e se sua felicidade está ao lado do Malfoy agora que estão casados não posso realmente fazer mais nada.

As duas abraçaram-se. Estava sendo árduo enganar sua mãe daquela forma, mas era preciso e seria por bem pouco tempo.

– Então deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu marido... – disse – Draco, por favor, venha até aqui.

Então Malfoy se encaminhou até as duas e até Molly se hipnotizara com o seu olhar sedutor.

– Olá, senhora Weasley – falou ele, sensualmente.

– Ah! Humm, olá, Sr. Malfoy. Quer dizer que agora somos da mesma família?

– Creio que sim. Sua encantadora filha conseguiu arrebatar meu coração – falou Draco mansamente, estudando cada palavra. – E agora vejo a quem puxou sua tamanha beleza.

Molly ruborizou. "_Pronto, agora mamãe está no papo! Como ele consegue fazer isso!"_

– Eu gostaria que a senhora nos acompanhasse a um almoço. Já que Gina não gostou muito da idéia de darmos uma festa.

– Ah, eu adoraria.

Então Malfoy segurou o rosto de Gina com as duas mãos e beijou seus lábios, em princípio superficialmente, depois com alguma insistência, o que logo a deixou amolecida. Era a primeira vez que ele a beijava e o efeito tinha sido um tanto surpreendente, algo parecido como entrar em transe. E logo percebeu que ele havia feito isso apenas para mostrar a sua mãe como deviam ser apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas também deveria ser a última vez.

Gina estava meio aturdida e envergonhada. Envergonhada da forma como se deixara afetar por um beijo que não passava de encenação. E ainda tinha de enfrentar o almoço que viria em seguida. Como é que ele podia sorrir e fingir estar feliz?

A adrenalina começava a subir perigosamente. Gina estava a ponto de sair correndo. Mas Draco segurou seu braço, amparando-a, como se soubesse o que estava se passando atrás dos seus olhos.

Seguiram para o Matisse, onde Draco havia reservado uma mesa. Gina estava surpresa de como Malfoy conseguira conquistar sua mãe. Ela simplesmente passara a idolatrá-lo. Ainda bem, porque só eles falavam e ela apenas concordava, com certeza não fingia tão bem quanto ele e se demorassem muito ali sua mãe desconfiaria. Ele parecia entender seus pensamentos e com jeito demonstrou que queria curtir bem a lua-de-mel. Meia hora mais tarde Molly os deixou e eles seguiram para um hotel lindíssimo à qual Draco havia escolhido para passar dois dias. Só dois porque como Malfoy tinha explicado para a mãe de Gina, ele não podia ficar mais que isso longe do trabalho. Não enquanto a nova unidade de produção que ele estava montando não ficasse pronta. Mais tarde, sairiam para outra lua-de-mel.

Só mentiras. Como tudo nesta imitação de casamento que estavam vivendo. Ele não via motivo para passar o tempo com a noiva e deixar o trabalho esperando em casa. Dois dias na companhia dela era o máximo que podia suportar.

Com ela acontecia a mesma coisa, claro. Mal-humorada, Gina jogou-se sobre a imensa cama da pousada, a pequena valise que trouxera, pensando se valia a pena abri-la e arrumar as coisas na gaveta.

– Confortável? Você tem tudo que precisa?

Apenas ao vê-lo ali, ouvir o som de sua voz, deixava Gina perturbada. Ele tinha entrado sem bater, o que era intolerável. Recostado na porta, Malfoy a observara com um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto da boca sensual. Estava de calça cinza e suéter preto. Havia trocado de roupa. Ela também podia estar se trocando quando ele invadiu seu quarto, não podia? Só de pensar na possibilidade Gina ficou furiosa, mesmo sentindo um ligeiro tremor nas pernas e um estranho calor por todo o corpo. Tudo culpa dele.

– No futuro é melhor bater antes de entrar.

– Algo que eu não pudesse ver? – Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não seria nada que eu não tivesse visto antes. E duvido que ver você sem roupa pudesse me excitar.

"_Tudo bem, ele não me acha nem um pouco atraente. Mas precisa ficar jogando isso toda hora na minha cara!"_

– Mesmo assim – Gina resmungo. - Precisamos esclarecer algumas regras básicas – mordeu os lábios quando ele sentou na cama, testando a maciez.

– Parece boa – Draco comentou, ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer. – Mas você não respondeu... Está confortável? Tem tudo que precisa?

– Tudo, exceto minha privacidade.

– Por que você esta tão brava? A gente vinha se dando bem até agora...

Mesmo sem olhar para ele, Gina podia sentir-se sendo observada por aqueles olhos. Percebeu o sarcasmo naquela voz. Era verdade, eles tinham se dado bem até agora. Ele fora uma companhia agradável. E um dos poucos homens que não a haviam assediado sexualmente. Mas alguma coisa parecia ter mudado.

– Isso foi até eu aceitar sua proposta abominável...

– Compreendo... eu aqui achando que você estava agradecida pela minha proposta salvadora, e você estava me abominando o tempo todo – Draco deitou-se na cama, recostou-se nos travesseiros e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Gina abriu a valise, começou a jogar o conteúdo nas gavetas de um móvel, ignorando-o. Mas era impossível deixar de ouvi-lo.

– Você também abominou a si mesma quando se livrou do Potter? Ou estava muito ocupada me abominando por tornar isso possível? Tão ocupada que não podia recusar minha proposta?

Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando concordou com esta farsa?

Até conversar com Malfoy "civilizadamente" ela nunca tomara atitudes insanas. Será que estava enfeitiçada? Sempre soubera resistir a pressão para se casar com Harry. Claro que algumas vezes chegou a pensar em arrumar as malas e ir embora para bem longe, mas foram poucas. Então por que concordara com aquela saída fácil, que talvez não fosse tão fácil assim?

Gina já pensava em sair do quarto, deixá-lo sozinho com seu sarcasmo, descer e procurar uma xícara de chá. Em algum lugar na pousada.

Malfoy se levantou da cama e foi até a janela.

– Venha cá.

Mas Gina não se moveu, parecia grudada no chão. Draco então estendeu o braço, abraçou-a pela cintura e a trouxe mais perto.

Perto assim ela se sentia vulnerável. O calor da mão dele parecia queimar sua pele através da roupa de seda. Só depois que ele a soltou, foi possível ver o que ele queria mostrar: a paisagem cinematográfica. Da janela via-se uma baía lindíssima, cercada de rochedos que desciam até o mar azul. Mais além havia um vale verdejante com chalés aqui e ali.

– Este lugar já foi o paraíso dos contrabandistas, segundo o pessoal do hotel. Podemos andar por ai e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Para relaxar a tensão do dia.

Então a farsa daquele dia fora motivo de tensão para ele também. Será que ele tinha se arrependido de ter ido tão longe para garantir sua herança? Será que Malfoy tinha alguma consciência afinal?

– Acho que sei o que você quer dizer... todos vão pensar que nosso casamento foi o romance do século, quando não foi nada disso. Eu me sinto mentirosa. E odeio isso.

Draco olhou nos olhos dela. Parecia que ia dizer algo para confortá-la. Gina estava tão certa disso que até se sentia confortada. Mas tudo que ele disse foi:

– As pessoas acreditam no que querem acreditar. E nosso casamento é problema exclusivamente nosso. Seu e meu – Malfoy já ia em direção à porta. – Porque você não muda de roupa? Temos tempo de sobra para dar uma olhada neste lugar e jantar. Espero que você esteja lá embaixo.

Desapontada, Gina ficou algum tempo ali parada. Estava tão segura de que ele ia confortá-la. Sentindo-se irritada, começou a tirar a roupa que usara no casamento. Que idéia mais absurda. Ela não queria que daquela situação brotasse nada mais profundo, claro que não. Por uma razão muito simples: ela não estava disponível para um compromisso permanente. Porque já estava compromissada com seu trabalho. E, mesmo se estivesse, tal compromisso não seria com Draco Malfoy.

Enquanto isso, eles teriam de conviver durante algumas semanas, talvez meses, tanto quanto demorasse para o avô de Malfoy deixar aquela maldita herança. Melhor para ela era para de pensar nesses assuntos. Seria mais fácil agirem cordialmente um com o outro o tempo que passassem juntos.

Por isso Gina tinha no rosto uma expressão cordial ao descer para encontrá-lo no saguão. Como ele, também havia se vestido informalmente: calça jeans e suéter creme. Embora reconhecesse que o jeans fosse um pouquinho justo, realçando em demasia seus quadris, muito insinuante.

Talvez fosse melhor rever seu estilo de vestir para ele não pensar que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo.

– Quer tomar um chá antes?

– Não obrigada – Gina respondeu num tom áspero, quase rude, do qual se arrependeu logo em seguida. Vestida como estava, teria chamado atenção de qualquer homem desse planeta. Mas Malfoy parecia estar olhando para um saco de batatas.

Ele já tinha dito que não a achava atraente, e isso era muito bom. Significava que poderiam viver em paz sobre o mesmo teto.

Respirando fundo, Gina fechou os olhos e prometeu a si mesma melhor comportamento. Ele a tratava com cortesia e devia tentar fazer o mesmo.

– Quem escolheu seu nome, Ginevra? Você não é uma mulher tão calma quanto seu nome sugere.

Gina estava irritada, mas havia se prometido. E para piorar a situação seu salto enterrava na areia. Fechou os olhos e começou a contar. Engoliu a raiva e se voltou, tentando sorrir.

– Vamos deixar o estilo de cada um fora disso, tudo bem? Assim os próximos meses serão bem mais fáceis de suportar.

Malfoy soltou o braço dela.

– Como você quiser – respondeu, sem nenhum sentimento.

Gina o seguia, furiosa. Será que devia manter a cabeça baixa? Talvez usar véu sobre o rosto? E, quando ele se dignasse a notar a presença dela, se o fizesse, como devia reagir? Com uma reverência?

Chegaram ao fim da praia e a uma escadaria talhada na pedra. Malfoy voltou a estender a mão para ajudá-la a subir degraus. Numa direção os degraus levavam à trilha que circundava o penhasco. Na outra ao vilarejo.

Gina dispensou a ajuda. Podia muito bem subir sem ajuda de ninguém.

– Puxa, isso deve ser emocionante.

Malfoy ignorou o comentário e seguiu pela estreita ruazinha que atravessava todo o vilarejo. Seus comentários sobre a idade da pequena capelinha de pedra ou a singularidade da única loja do lugar, que parecia vender de tudo, eram irritantemente gentis.

Em condições normais, Gina teria se encantado com o charme do vilarejo, seus chalés de pedra, todos os jardins floridos. Mas, naquele momento, no dia mais desastroso de sua vida, nada parecia capaz de melhorar seu humor. Nem o jantar, acompanhado de um vinho excelente, quando voltaram ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

O comportamento dele era irrepreensível. Gentil até demais. E se ele fizesse mais um comentário sobre o sabor do peixe ou sobre a atual situação do país, ela lhe daria um soco.

Olhando ao redor da sala aconchegante, Gina se sentia numa prisão. E se perguntava se os outros, bem poucos, que também estavam ali jantando sentiam o mesmo.

– Você vai acabar furando a xícara...

– Foi um dia cansativo, Se você me dá licença, acho que vou para cama – disse, fazendo grande esforço para não explodir. E saiu. Bem devagar. De cabeça erguida.

Mas, assim que deixou a sala, disparou escada acima. Entrou no quarto correndo. Bateu a porta.

Que homem mais detestável. Ela sugerira manterem certa distância, era verdade, mas ele estava levando a coisa muito a sério. Sua cortesia achegava a ser irritante. Que chatice! Que coisa mais antiga. Se aquele casamento durasse mais que algumas semanas, ela na certa ia ficar doida.

Gina suspirou fundo, recomendando-se sensatez. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo quando concordou em se casar. Tudo o que precisava era de algum tempo apara aprender a lidar com a situação.

No andar só havia um banheiro. Gina pegou sua camisola, seu nécessaire, e foi até lá. Entrou. Trancou a porta. O banheiro era confortável. Tinha uma banheira enorme... Se essa fosse uma lua-de-mel de verdade poderia testá-la. Descartou a idéia no mesmo instante. Abriu as torneiras. Despejou na água quente um pouco de espumas de banho, suas preferidas. E ficou ali um tempão.

Talvez agora pudesse dormir. Saiu da banheira e começou a se enxugar numa toalha imensa. Por que tinha trazido na bagagem aquela camisolinha de cetim branco ela não sabia. Fora presente de Natal de Adelle, bem a seu estilo. Mas Gina nunca a usara. Era o tipo de roupa que mulher alguma usaria sozinha. Algo que em condições normais passaria a noite embaixo na cama.

Limpou o vapor do espelho. Olhou para si mesma. Corou. Na verdade, sua aparência sensual lembrava uma mulher à espera do amante.

Mas, infelizmente, sobre isso não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. E, como havia poucos hospedes na pousada, com certeza poderia voltar ao quarto sem ser vista. Seria bobagem vestir a roupa que tinha usado durante o dia só para andar uns poucos metros pelo corredor.

Gina pegou suas roupas. Abriu a porta. Saiu apressada em direção à segurança de seu quarto. Trombou com uma muralha de músculos. Nem precisou olhar para saber quem era, cada célula do seu corpo já sabia.

– Estava começando a achar que você pretendia passar a noite no banheiro – disse Malfoy lacônico. Mas não havia nada de lacônico na forma como as mãos dele tocavam seus ombros nus. Na reação de Gina muito menos.

Gina estava paralisada. Não por aquelas mãos, mas por uma sensação estranha. E por aquele olhar, que examinava cuidadosamente a forma como o cetim aderia às curvas de seu corpo.

Ao sentir os seios enrijecerem, Gina ficou desesperada. Abriu a boca para dizer um terminantemente boa noite, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas sentir o coração bater mais forte, enquanto tentava desviar o olhar do tórax branco que o roupão azul marinho deixava ver.

Finalmente, conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele, sentindo um estranho calor por todo o corpo, incapaz de resistir enquanto mãos viris deslizavam por suas costas, até a cintura, parecendo queimar seu corpo trêmulo através do cetim, levantando-a de encontro ao corpo dele.

O calor que consumia era cada vez maior. Gina já não conseguia mais pensar.

– Você esteve uma pilha de nervos o dia inteiro. Era isso o que queria? – as mãos de Draco desceram mais abaixo, acariciando suas nádegas, trazendo-a ainda mais perto. – Será que isso pode ajudar?

Petrificada, Gina não conseguia dizer nada. Até que, de repente seu cérebro pareceu voltar a funcionar. Que homem detestável. Quase em pânico, ela o empurrou furiosa.

– Não, fizemos um acordo, lembra? Apenas tropecei em você no escuro, só isso – respondeu. – E você se aproveitou. Nunca mais faça isso.

Afastando-se rapidamente, com toda altivez que sua minúscula camisola de cetim permitia, Gina entrou no quarto, batendo a porta.

Draco foi atrás. Abriu a porta.

– Você esqueceu suas coisas, minha viborazinha – jogou sobre a cama as roupas e o nécessaire que ficaram no corredor. – _Alguém poderia tropeçar nelas no escuro. _

Ele estava se divertindo. Não declaradamente, mas por dentro estava, ela tinha certeza. Era visível nos olhos dele. Como ela o detestava. Um dia o mataria.

– Fora daqui – Gina berrou, cerrando os dentes, inferiorizada pela camisolinha. Um dia mataria Adelle também.

– Claro, Sweety, claro. Tudo que você quiser... – Draco inclinou a cabeça numa reverencia irônica. – Desculpe se me enganei. Durma bem, doçura.

E fechou a porta. Gina ficou ali, olhando a porta fechada, imaginando se um dia esqueceria o que ele a havia feito sentir.

* * *

_N/A: Bem, bem bem... espero que vocês tenham amado esse cap tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.. : _

_E ele vai em especial para minha Beta mais nova miguxa .._**NAH**_.. que com toda paciência do mundo vem me ajudando, nessa minha mais nova carreira.. ehehehehehehehehe escritora de fic´s D/G ... _

_Obrigada pra especial pra: _**Miaka-Ela, Sandy Mione, Fioccos, Carolilina Malfoy, Flávia Fernandes, Franinha Malfoy, Lika Slytherin... **_E a todos que lêem e não comentam.. :_

_E um xêru no coraxaum..._

N/A 2 : Pelo amor de Merlin me mandem reviews.. mesmo que seja pra dizer que a fic ta péssima.. por favorrr... Não esqueçamm disso.. ou vou começar a fazer chantagem.. eehehehehhehe


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo – VI**

Depois de tudo que aconteceu em sua lua-de-mel a coisa que Gina mais desejava era voltar para Londres e finalmente ver como sua loja havia ficado.

– Ficou ótimo! – Gina não cansava de olhar. Era bom estar de volta ao trabalho. Estranhamente, ela não sentia a menor falta do apartamento onde vivia. Seus tesouros agora estavam mais bem expostos, em vez de estarem todos amontoados.

– Você tem polidor no nariz, poeira nos cabelos, e parece cansada – comentou Fred. – Vou trazer um chá e depois você pode ir para casa. Já é tarde.

Gina sorriu. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco cansada. O dia tinha sido maravilhoso. De manhã, ela deixara Draco tomando café e fora a pé, menos de um quilômetro, de sua nova casa às margens do rio para a loja. E havia passado o dia lá, arrumando tudo.

A bruxi-transportadora que, enquanto eles estavam viajando, levara suas coisas para a casa que ela agora dividia com Draco, também tinha providenciado pessoas que organizaram suas peças.

Se pudesse, passaria a noite inteirinha ali. Ela queria manter aquele estado de espírito, o que seria impossível com Malfoy por perto. Mas não queria pensar nele agora. E podia levar algum trabalho para casa, fazer um sanduíche e ir para seu quarto com toda dignidade. Ele que se ocupasse com o que achasse melhor.

Gina encheu a pasta de papéis. Tomou o chá que seu ajudante havia lhe trazido antes de sair. Fechou tudo. Saiu.

Tudo o que precisava fazer era mergulhar fundo no trabalho, Gina pensava, voltando para casa. Aliás, ele não deveria estar em casa. Estava muito ocupado com a nova fábrica. Certamente não passariam muito tempo juntos. E ela ainda não tinha se perdoado pelo que sentira naquela primeira noite. Nem a ele.

O pior havia sido o fato de que ela não o atraía. Sua virilidade era indiscutível, e, até onde sabia, ele não havia estado com nenhuma mulher nas últimas semanas. E quando trombaram um com o outro naquela noite, as conseqüências foram sexualmente frustrantes. À noite todos os gatos são pardos, costumam dizer, e qualquer mulher numa camisolinha de cetim pareceria interessante. Mas ele não ligou quando ela energicamente se afastou.

"_Mas também, porquê diabos eu me afastei! Não, eu realmente não posso ter tido esse pensamento! Preciso de um medi-bruxo urgenteeee! "_

Gina sentia o rosto corando ao cruzar a ponte e seguir pela alameda até sua casa. Talvez porque estivesse andando depressa demais, imaginou, ao encostar na mureta para descansar, antes de entrar em casa.

Não havia nada a temer. Claro que não. O comportamento dele tinha sido exemplar durante o resto do tempo em que estiveram lá. Depois do incidente, ele procedera como um cavalheiro, uma companhia até agradável.

Talvez, se ela tivesse concordado, ele a tivesse levado para a cama, apesar do acordo. Mas apenas porque era ela quem estava por perto, e ele sentisse falta de uma forma mais íntima de companhia feminina. Decididamente, o revés não o incomodara. Prova disso era a rispidez com que havia desistido da tentativa de sedução. Aliás, nada parecia incomodá-lo, exceto seu império industrial, que o impedia de levar a sério qualquer outra coisa.

Nem a perda de uma herança respeitável.

Quando eles conversaram, por puro acaso, ele estava quase perdendo o prazo para cumprir a exigência do tio-avô. Embora soubesse desde muito antes que tinha de se casar para receber a herança, não tinha tomado providência nenhuma. Provavelmente, encolhera os ombros e esquecera o assunto. Perder uma fortuna não o incomodava nenhum pouco.

Até que se encontraram.

Ela não era a mulher da vida dele, mas serviria. E ele percebeu que se casar era a única forma de ela se livrar de Potter, e ainda de quebra conseguiria irritá-lo muito, tomaria algo que ele queria muito mesmo que temporariamente. E ela não o chatearia. E, um tempo depois, poderiam ir cada um para seu lado, e ele estaria ainda mais rico. Sem problemas.

Não. Não havia nada a temer. Claro que não.

Gina sentiu um calafrio. Ela estava ali fazia tempo. Já estava escurecendo. Melhor entrar.

A casa parecia deserta. Então por que ela parecia mais alegre quando, ao entrar pela porta da frente, viu luz lá na cozinha?

– Como foi seu dia?

Draco estava de camisa preta, colarinho aberto, mangas arregaçadas, um vivo contraste entre os cabelos louros, a pele branca e olhos gelados.

Ali dentro a temperatura estava bem mais agradável. E da cozinha vinha um cheiro delicioso. De repente, Gina se sentiu quase em casa. Bobagem.. Aquele era só um lugar onde ela ia viver durante algum tempo. Depois da TOCA, era difícil acreditar que algum dia, em algum lugar, ela voltaria a se sentir em casa. Mesmo em seu apartamento, tão aconchegante, ela não se sentia assim.

– Foi bom e o seu? – Gina perguntou por mera cortesia, sem esperar resposta, enquanto subia a escada. Já estava no meio do caminho quando ele disse:

– Você está atrasada. Já ia sair para procurá-la.

– Que meigo! – Gina voltou dois degraus, observando a severidade no rosto dele. – Não somos um casal normal. Não somos responsáveis um pelo outro.

– É verdade. – Lá estava aquela detestável ironia, outra vez. – Mas sabermos onde o outro está pode ser bastante útil. Um bilhetinho é suficiente. Se sua mãe aparecer na lareira, ou alguém me procurando, vai ser constrangedor um ter que admitir que não sabe onde o outro está.

Gina prosseguiu escada acima. Ele tinha razão. Na noite anterior, mal eles tinham chegado, e sua mãe já apareceu querendo saber como fora a lua-de-mel. E enquanto ela verificava se a transportadora havia posto as coisas no lugar certo, Malfoy tinha ligado para um de seus assessores para dizer que já havia chegado.

Sim, se eles queriam tudo perfeito, eles teriam que ter uma boa idéia do que o outro estava fazendo ou a que horas chegariam, se já haviam se abstido de ter uma governanta ou um elfo (Gina não quis ter um Elfo), eles não poderiam deixar escapar mais nenhum detalhe.

– O jantar sai em meia hora.

Gina ouviu antes de chegar ao fim da escada. Parou no último degrau.

– Não vou jantar.

Como se tivesse aparatado, Malfoy surgiu no pé da escada, com uma certa ferocidade.

–Nada disso. Você está suja e morrendo de fome, parece um elfo doméstico. Precisa tomar banho e comer. Acha que pode tomar banho sozinha? – disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

_**(olha o meu Draco, todo fofo gente.. ai da vontade de levar pra casa!)**_

Gina foi. Questão de prudência.

"_Elfo doméstico, hein? Aguarde-me, ela pensava enquanto tomava banho"_.

Embora ainda não tivesse tido tempo de arrumar as coisas vindas do seu apartamento, Gina não demorou a achar o que queria: um conjuntinho de veludo de seda que lhe caía muito bem. Cor de vinho do Porto, que enfatizava a palidez de sua pele, o castanho-escuro dos olhos e o ruivo brilhante dos cabelos. Nas orelhas, usava brincos de cristal, que cintilavam entreas mechasdos cabelos. O último botão da blusa, sem gola, ficou aberto. Para deixar ver o brilho de um pingente de cristal aninhado entre os seios.

Ah, um pouco de batom também ia bem. Escarlate.

Descalça, Gina entrou na cozinha.

"_Elfo. Ele vai ter de engolir o que disse..."_

Draco não deu a mínima importância.

– Vamos comer lá na sala. Já arrumei a mesa – disse tirando uma salada da geladeira.

Gina foi na frente, amuada. Até deixou de rebolar, como pretendia. Seria inútil. Ele nunca a notaria.

Gina sentou-se à mesa.

– Você disse que teríamos de receber algumas pessoas aqui por causa de seu trabalho. Não sei como poderemos fazer isso. – falou, ainda amuada.

– Comer vai melhorar seu humor – ele disse, servindo-lhe frango ensopado com legumes de uma fumegante travessa de cerâmica. Em seguida, serviu-se também.

A comida estava ótima. O vinho, excelente. Gina começou a relaxar.

– Sempre me perguntava como seria chegar do trabalho e encontrar comida pronta...

– Não é para acostumar...

Gina sorriu. Não parou de sorrir quando ele perguntou:

– Por que você evita os homens? Ouvi dizer que sempre os mantêm a distancia.

"_Hum, então ele andava se informando sobre mim."_

– Você parece me achar uma feminista fanática. Não sou.

– Mas, fora o Potty, que não conta, você não saí com ninguém há anos.- Embora não tenha faltado oportunidades.

Gina ainda sorria. Ele era mesmo um gato. Pena que fosse um patife.

– É verdade. Cuidar da loja não me deixou muito tempo para procurar o homem certo. Mas quando o encontrar vou gostar muito de me casar e constituir família. Sou perfeitamente normal.

– Você é casada. Comigo. Mas só se casou porque queria se livrar do Potter. E porque o casamento não seria consumado. Até onde isso é normal?

Pergunta difícil. Exigia pensar. E o vinho estava muito bom. Gina mudou de assunto.

– Quem lhe deu tantas informações ao meu respeito? Você está por aqui faz menos de um mês e acha que sabe tudo da minha vida sexual. Ou a falta dela.

– Adelle – ele respondeu sem rodeios.

"_Isso significava que ele havia perguntado? Ou não? Será que Adelle falara por falar.. Com certeza foi assim... Ela e aquela boca enorme"..._

– Talvez você evite os homens porque nenhum deles lembre seu pai. Vocês eram muito chegados um no outro. Ou talvez a morte dele numa idade em que você se encontrava vulnerável, seja a causa dessa sua incapacidade de se apaixonar, fazendo-a temer a perda de alguém que ame, perder o amor, mais do que teme ficar sozinha.

Gina levantou-se derrubando a cadeira, mãos nos quadris, olhos fuzilantes.

– Pode guardar essa sua psicologia barata. Não sou nenhuma neurótica. Só não gosto e não quero em envolver de homens como você. Um tipo mesquinho, sarcástico, egoísta que só olha para o próprio umbigo. – e saiu batendo pé.

No meio do caminho, parou, voltou-se e arremeteu:

– E sou perfeitamente capaz de me apaixonar, se um dia encontrar o homem certo,e isso não lhe diz respeito.

– Que bom ouvir isso. Mas nunca se sabe. Talvez seja da minha conta. – falou debochando.

O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Não, ela não queria saber. E escondeu a cabeça sob o cobertor para não ouvi-lo no banheiro logo cedo na manhã seguinte.

Gina dormira muito mal, e a única coisa que queria ouvir era que ele ainda estava respirando.

Como se atrevia a imaginar que havia algo de errado com ela, quando ele mesmo não passava de um canalha, agora tinha a audácia de sugerir que tinha problemas emocionais...

Tanta raiva a surpreendia. Gina nunca detestara alguém antes, mas parecia estar recuperando todo o tempo perdido, pensava, tapando os ouvidos porque agora o patife estava descendo a escada.

Durante a próxima meia hora ela com certeza ia ter de agüentar o barulho que ele faria na cozinha, preparando o café. Naquela casa, o barulho parecia refletir por toda parte. Deixar de ouvir era impossível. E claro que ele não queria uma casa maior, onde fosse possível andar sem tropeçar um no outro. O chefão havia saído e alugado a menor casa que encontrou, provavelmente a mais barata. Claro, ele não ficaria muito tempo ali. Por que desperdiçaria o seu dinheiro.

Irritada, Gina tirou a cabeça de debaixo do cobertor. Claro que podia ouvi-lo na cozinha. Recostou-se nos travesseiros, com os braços cruzados. Se lhe trouxesse café na cama, ela jogaria a bandeja na cabeça dele.

Mas felizmente ele não veio. Ou será que infelizmente?

Quando finalmente o ouviu sair e fechar a porta da frente, Gina se sentiu desapontada, estranhamente sozinha. O que, reconhecia, era uma bobagem.

Bem, ela também precisava trabalhar e, a contragosto, saiu da cama. Uma xícara de café era tudo o que precisava. Viu um bilhete rabiscado dizendo onde estaria, e leu sem o menor interesse, quando Gina já despejava água quente, a lareira começou a apitar.

Provavelmente era sua mãe, querendo almoçar com ela.

Gina pensou desanimada enquanto ia até a sala. Fingir estar alegre seria difícil porque ela não estava nem um pouco. E enganar sua mãe não era uma tarefa fácil. Mas ao olhar para a lareira se surpreendeu. Não era o rosto de sua mãe que estava lá, mas sim traços masculinos.

– Quem está aí?

– É a Gina... – ela respondeu.

– Você deve ser a mulher que se casou com meu sobrinho-neto – resmungou – Draco está ai?

– Oh.. – Gina arregalou os olhos, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos.Ele não aprecia prestes a morrer.

– Você disse não? Fale mulher.

Só podia ser tio-avô de Malfoy. Um grosso.

–Draco já saiu para trabalhar – respondeu Gina – Quer que eu peça para ele retornar para o senhor quando voltar?

– E quando é que ele volta, posso saber?

O humor do velho não melhorava. E, se estivesse doente ou não, ela ia lhe dizer para ter mais educação.

– Volta tarde. Ele tem um jantar de negócios. – agradeceu por ter lido aquele bilhete.

– Certas coisas nunca mudam. Diga para ele aparecer em minha lareira, quando tiver tempo. Temos umas coisinhas para esclarecer. Por que não fui convidado para o casamento?

– O senhor teria vindo? – Gina não sabia o que dizer. E, doente como devia estar, ele poderia ter vindo?

– Claro que sim. Pelo menos para ver se ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Draco é um cabeça-dura. Quando cisma com alguma coisa, não há o que o faça desistir. Casamento não combina com negócios. Experiência própria. Tive quatro. Todos desastrosos. Não sobrou nada.

– Que pena- Gina ironizou num tom deliberadamente doce. – Quatro casamentos fracassados. E o _senhor_ parece tão _gentil_.- arrematou, esperando que ele sumisse da lareira.

– E você parece bem insolente – ele disse- Diga para seu marido trazer você aqui. Quero conhecê-la. E se achar que você se casou com ele por dinheiro, ele esta fora do meu testamento. Você pode conseguir por as mãos no dinheiro dele, mas não vai ter um centavo meu.

– E o senhor passe muito bem – Gina resmungou. Mas ele já havia desaparecido.

Mas do que irritá-la, o homem a tinha intrigado. Ele parecia completamente avesso a casamentos.

Draco mentira ao dizer que seu tio-avô doente o deserdaria se ele não se casasse no prazo estabelecido.

Por quê?

O que Draco Malfoy estava tramando?

* * *

**N/A1**: ahmm... minha fic agora tem capa.. muito fofa por sinal..feita pela miaka... q teve mta paciência comigo.. bigadinha, viu moça.. pra conferir eh só clicar lá no meu profile. Bom.. ta aí o sextu cap.. Sem muita action.. como vocês com certeza gostariam, mas me desculpe..eu tinha q mostrar pra vocês que talvez o Draco esteja mentindo.. e muitooo.. ehehehehe.. e podem acreditar.. o sétimo está lotado de action.. vocês vão delirar com ele..

**N/A2**: Quero agradecer á minha beta.. NAH.. que é superótêma comigo.. e ta me ajudando bastante .. bjao

**N/A3:** E agora ao povo que lê minha fic e deixa vários comentáriozonhos super fofos.. : **Sandy Mione, Miaka (que fez minha capa fofa), Franinha (que colocou no flog dela), TheBlueMemory,Lika, Fioccos, Carolilina, Flávia, Rebeca, Carolete, Bru, Mônica, Lolita, Princesa Chi.. e se eskeci de alguém.. desculpinha... **

Também pra todo mundo que lê e não comenta..

**E naum eskeçam que são seus comentários que fazem minha inspiração.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo – VII**

Pela primeira vez, ao voltar para casa no fim do dia, Gina não pensava no trabalho. Refletia sobre o que tinha descoberto de manhã.

Malfoy mentira sobre seus motivos para se casar. A conversa com o tio-avô dele, se é que aquilo foi uma conversa, deixara isso claro. Longe de deserdá-o caso ele não se casasse dentro de certo prazo, ele ameaçava fazê-lo se não gostasse dela. Obviamente, o velho não gostava de casamentos e estava furioso porque o sobrinho-neto havia caído em uma armadilha.

A grande pergunta era: porque Malfoy tinha mentido?

Não que ele não fosse um mentiroso, ela nem mesmo sabia o que ele era na verdade, e tinha péssimas lembranças dele no passado. Só não entendia porque imaginara que Malfoy havia mudado, quando na verdade Malfoy's nunca mudam.

Iria descobrir quando perguntasse. E segundo o bilhete deixado de manhã, ele chegaria tarde.

O tempo custava a passar. E sua impaciência não o faria passar mais depressa. Por isso, Gina trocou de roupa, comeu salada e começou a abrir as malas que vieram de seu antigo apartamento.

Ás onze horas subiu para tomar um banho. Desceu pouco depois, de roupão, enrolando os cabelos numa toalha. Aquele jantar não demoraria muito mais. Ele chegaria logo. Na verdade, já devia ter chegado. E sua impaciência não significava que ela estava ansiosa pela companhia dele. Só estava ansiosa para saber por que ele havia mentido.

Ele teve outro motivo para querer se casar com ela, e ia descobrir qual era.

Pelo menos, a conversa matutina com o tio-avô dele dissipara seu ressentimento por ele praticamente tê-la acusado de ser emocionalmente estéril, Gina pensava, encolhida numa poltrona. Talvez um dia ela lhe dissesse toda a verdade, contando-lhe como suas reservas em relação ao sexo oposto haviam começado...

– Esperando por mim, Gina? Será que está virando uma esposa dedicada?

Gina sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao ouvir o som daquela voz. E ignorou o súbito prazer de olhar para aquele homem, vestido num impecável terno escuro. Olhou para o relógio e falou:

– Você devia estar em excelente companhia naquele jantar. É quase meia-noite.

– Parece que me enganei – Malfoy entrou na sala e fechou a porta. – Mas tudo bem. O executivo cansando vai preparar uma bebida para sua esposa. Não me importo em inverter os papéis. Whisky? Vodka?

– Nada - Gina voltou-se, observando por sobre o encosto da poltrona, enquanto ele ia até a mesa das bebidas e derramava whisky em dois copos. Ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Na verdade, parecia até excitado sob a confiante compostura. Será que o jantar daquela noite fora mesmo de negócios?

Malfoy se voltou, olhando nos olhos dela. Gina corou e se voltou também, ajeitando-se na poltrona com a estranha sensação de ter sido descoberta fazendo algo que não devia. Como olhar para o marido.

Os movimentos abriram seu roupão, mostrando praticamente tudo que havia para mostrar. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos quando ele chegou perto, trazendo os copos, esperando com a expressão entediada, enquanto ela ajeitava o roupão outra vez.

Mesmo que achasse vê-la seminua tão excitante quanto ler bula de medicamentos, não precisava deixar isso tão claro. Gina aceitou o copo que lhe estendia. Será que estava achando que ela tinha deixado o roupão abrir de propósito, com intenção de algo mais?

A idéia simplesmente a humilhava e enfurecia.

– Com quem você estava? – Gina perguntou sem pensar, o que fazia parecer uma esposa ciumenta. Ao perceber isso, acrescentou: - Não que eu esteja interessada, claro. Mas é um pouco tarde para um jantar de negócios chato.

– Não foi nada chato – Draco deixou o copo sobre a lareira e tirou o paletó. Depois tirou a gravata. – Fomos ao Fabulous, você deve conhecer.

– Claro – Gina cerrou os dentes.

O restaurante fora da cidade era elegantíssimo. E caro! Um lugar onde certamente Malfoy se sentia bem a vontade.

E ele havia estado lá a noite toda, num jantar nada chato, enquanto ela ficara em casa, arrumando coisas e comendo uma saladinha sem graça.

Draco abriu o colarinho, tirou os sapatos e esticou-se no sofá com uma almofada atrás da cabeça. Bebericava seu whisky com os olhos semi-cerrados, completamente relaxado, enquanto ela estava cada vez mais tensa.

– Você não precisava ter me esperado acordada. Ás vezes a gente nem vê o tempo passar – Draco olhou para ela com um sorriso enigmático no canto da boca. - Pode ir dormir agora. Já estou aqui, são e salvo.

Gina respirou fundo. Então ele não ia dizer com quem tinha estado? Alguém cuja companhia era tão agradável que nem vira o tempo passar. E ela não podia perguntar de novo, porque dissera que não estava interessada. Ele tinha deixado claro que haveria muitos outros jantares. E também insinuado que ela estivera esperando por ele como uma esposa dócil e ansiosa.

Mais que nunca era preciso manter a calma, conter seu temperamento explosivo. Mentalmente, Gina contava até dez...

Então, com toda serenidade, informou:

– Seu tio-avô levantou-se do leito de morte e ligou hoje de manhã, depois de você sair. Tivemos uma conversa bastante interessante – sorriu ao ver nele uma certa tensão.

– É mesmo? E o que ele disse? - Draco não mostrava grande interesse. O que significava, Gina deduziu, que tinha dominado rapidamente os motivos da tensão. Em seguida, provavelmente para ganhar tempo, bebeu o whisky que restava no copo. E sentou-se no sofá.

– Disse várias coisas. E deixou claro que tem horror a casamentos. Você mentiu para mim. Por quê?

– Ah...

Aquele olhar alterava sua pulsação. Mas ela não se deixaria enfurecer de novo. Levantou o queixo um pouco mais.

Malfoy levantou-se devagar.

– Descobrir a mentira era só uma questão de tempo. Eu sabia disso, claro – deixou o copo vazio na mesa. - Falaremos sobre isso amanhã. Agora é tarde. Hora de dormir. Você vem?

Com ou sem ela, Malfoy já estava de saída. Gina levantou-se também e insistiu:

– Você não queria se casar para garantir uma herança. Por que foi? Acho que tenho o direito de saber.

– Acha? – Draco apanhou seu paletó. – Talvez eu quisesse uma _viborazinha_ só para mim.

Aquele sorriso sarcástico lhe dava vontade de esganá-lo. Mas Gina se conteve. Um dia, ela arrancaria a verdade dele, descobriria o que ele esperava ganhar com o casamento. Ou morreria tentando.

Que jogo mais estranho, Gina pensava duas semanas depois. Depois do primeiro, não houvera nenhum outro jantar de negócios. E ele tinha parado de olhá-la com aquele arzinho superior. Ela, por sua vez, parecia manter seu gênio sobre controle. Pelo menos ele não havia dito ou feito nada que a aborrecesse. Casualidade?

Quem chegasse primeiro no fim do dia cuidava do jantar. Depois, se o tempo estivesse bom, os dois caminhavam pela margem do rio ou iam de carro até algum lugar mais longe. Se estivesse frio ou chovendo acendiam a lareira e ficavam em casa, ouvindo música e conversando. Se discordavam sobre algum assunto, não brigavam. O que era bom. Ele tinha se tornado seu amigo, provavelmente seu melhor amigo.

A mobília, os quadros, a roupa de cama, de mesa, os badulaques eram todos de Gina, vindos de seu antigo apartamento. E quando ela comentou o fato de ele parecer ter apenas suas roupas, Draco deu de ombros, sorriu devastadoramente e respondeu:

– Mudar é mais fácil quando a gente não tem muita coisa pra carregar.

– Muito sensato – Gina concordou sorrindo, disfarçando uma súbita angústia. Quando chegasse a hora, aquele casamento estaria terminado. Era parte do acordo. Ele arrumaria sua mala e iria embora, o que deveria durar algumas horas.

Ela ainda não conhecia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele se casara, portanto, não podia imaginar quando ele iria querer descasar. E não ia perguntar. Não queria começar outra briga. Não que já tivesse realmente brigado com ela. Era sempre ela quem começava.

Gina começou a recolher os pratos.

– Por que não redecoramos a casa? Ficaria bem melhor se a gente se livrasse desse papel de parede.

A casa tinha sido decorada recentemente, pouco antes deles se mudarem para lá, mas Gina não conseguia engolir aquele papel. Ele mesmo já admitira que a decoração parecia um pesadelo colorido.

– Amanhã é domingo. Podemos removê-lo das paredes. E nos encontrar na segunda-feira na hora do almoço para escolher alguma coisa mais agradável.

– Sinto muito, amanhã não vai dar. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer – Draco ajudou a levar tudo para cozinha. – Vou para Irlanda na segunda. Tenho uma reunião com meus diretores lá. E, depois fico dois ou três dias. Talvez fique fora uma semana.

Ele estava ali, bem perto, pondo a louça na pia, mas de repente parecia distante, como se já estivesse de saída. Saindo da vida dela.

– Você não havia dito nada sobre isso. Teria se eu não tivesse sugerido trocar o papel das paredes? – Gina estava horrorizada sem saber por quê. – Ou teria deixado um bilhete?

– Você parece não querer que eu vá – ele se voltou com olhar irônico. – Vai sentir minha falta?

Sentir falta dele? Será que ela se traíra? Subitamente confusa Gina pensava em outra coisa para não demonstrar o que sentia. Sorriu, tentando parecer alegre.

– Claro, vou sentir falta de alguém que divida as tarefas domésticas comigo. Mas tudo bem, posso sair mais, ver gente... – Gina sabia que estava representando. – E posso redecorar a casa sozinha mesmo. E se você deixar a escolha do papel novo por minha conta, posso começar o trabalho enquanto você estiver fora.

– Não vejo motivo para isso – ele parecia entediado. E Gina não via aquela expressão no rosto dele fazia duas semanas. – Isto não é um lar, é só um lugar para acampar. O tempo que vamos ficar aqui não justifica esse trabalho todo.

A sensação de depressão persistia na semana seguinte. Gina tentava atribuí-la ao padrão abominável, às cores espalhafatosas do papel de parede. Mas sabia que estava mentindo para si mesma.

Draco estava certo, claro. Eles não morariam ali juntos tempo suficiente para justificar o dinheiro e o trabalho necessário para redecorar o lugar. E embora pudesse ter redecorado só a sala, ela não tinha disposição e energia suficiente para tal.

Além disso, por que deveria se importar com o aspecto daquele lugar se ele não se importava? Como ele mesmo havia dito, aquilo não era um lar.

Que falta ele fazia.

Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo, Gina pensava enquanto embrulhava em papel de seda um par de taças de vinho portuguesas para um cliente satisfeito. Porque embora eles tivessem se tornado amigos, não devia deixá-lo se tornar parte da sua vida. Ele certamente não pretendia aproximar-se dela mais que o necessário. Nem sequer mandara uma coruja da Irlanda dizendo que chegara bem.

O cliente saiu. Era o último. Gina correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Suspirou. O dia de trabalho deveria deixá-la bem contente. E ela ia almoçar com Nick Brown dali a meia hora.

Mas nem a possibilidade de Nick ter algo interessante para lhe oferecer conseguia melhorar seu astral. Portanto, já era mais que tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Não podia se tornar depende de Draco. Eles não ficariam juntos muito tempo, e logo ela estaria de novo por conta de si mesma. Desde a morte de seu pai, nunca havia dependido de ninguém. E não ia começar agora.

Durante sua autocrítica, Nick aparece na lareira.

– Minha van quebrou. Está no conserto. Não sei quando vai ficar pronta, mas acho que a gente pode se ver à noite. Tenho duas colheres do século XV e uma jarra que você vai adorar, além de outras coisinhas. Encontro você no lugar de sempre entre seis e sete horas. Ou você prefere que eu vá até seu apartamento?

– Não estou mais lá – Gina respondeu, tentando pensar depressa. Ela não queria ficar esperando naquele bar, mas também não queria deixar de ver as coisas que ele tinha. Se não encontrasse Nick essa noite, ele iria direto oferecer a outros comerciantes que costumavam comprar dele.

Gina deu seu novo endereço a Nick.

– Estou em casa depois das seis. Você pode jantar lá.

No caminho de casa Gina comprou umas cervejas amanteigadas e uma pizza.

Fora um dia quente. Dentro de casa estava abafado. Ela abriu as janelas e subiu para mudar de roupa. Sua autocrítica parecia estar dando certo. Uma das primeiras coisas que ela tinha a resolver era onde ia morar quando o casamento tivesse terminado. Voltar para o seu antigo apartamento estava fora de questão. Talvez ficar ali mesmo, pensou, enquanto vestia um shortinho e uma blusinha frente única.

Descalça, Gina desceu outra vez, ainda pensando. Aquela casa pequena era bastante conveniente para uma mulher sozinha. Ficava perto da sua loja. E se ia ficar por ali, podia começar a redecorá-la, a despeito da opinião contrária de Draco. Resolvido. Ela comunicaria sua decisão quando ele voltasse.

Se voltasse. Talvez ele já tivesse cansado de brincar de casinha, ou talvez seus motivos para se casar já não existissem mais. Mas agora ela não tinha tempo para pensar na angustia provocada por aquela hipótese porque as batidas na porta diziam que Nick chegara.

– Onde está a comida? – Nick foi logo perguntando, quando Gina abriu a porta olhando para a grande caixa de papelão que ele trazia nos braços. – O lugar é legal, o papel de parede é pavoroso - Nick entrou. Gina fechou a porta.

Gina conhecia Nick fazia tempo, e ele não mudava nunca. Tinha quase trinta anos, mas parecia um adolescente roqueiro. Jaqueta de couro, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, barba por fazer. Mas não deixava de ser atraente.

Nick afundou-se no sofá, com os pés sobre a caixa. Já passava das sete.

– Conseguiu consertar a van?

– Aquela sucata já devia estar num ferro velho – Nick respondeu bem-humorado. – Mas vou mostrar o que eu trouxe quando a comida aparecer.

Gina foi até a cozinha. Fez um feitiço de aquecimento na pizza. Voltou pouco depois trazendo bandeja, pratos, facas, copos, uma lata de cerveja amanteigada e um copo de vinho para si. Ela estava ansiosa para ver o que Nick tinha trazido.

Gina conhecera Nick numa feirinha de antiguidades fazia três anos. Ele havia se aproximado enquanto ela pechinchava uma peça, e depois perguntou se ela se interessava por coisas antigas, convidando-a a ver o que tinha na van.

Meio desconfiada Gina foi. Correu o risco, mas valeu a pena. Nick Brown ás vezes trazia coisas interessantíssimas.

Três ou quatro vezes por ano, quando Nick viajava, eles se encontravam. Gina sempre tinha coisas dele à venda na loja. Para ela, Nick era alguém especial, embora soubesse bem pouco um sobre o outro. Uma excelente maneira de manter um relacionamento comercial, Gina pensava, enquanto punha a mesa da sala.

Levou a pizza. Nick, já tomara duas cervejas amanteigadas, tirou os pés da caixa, empurrando-a na direção dela. Duas horas depois, Gina tirou um saquinho de ouro.

– Estou em dúvida quanto a jarra. Muito cara...

– É pegar ou largar. Você pode vender pelo dobro. E ainda nunca vai pegar outra igual.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Insistiu Nick.- Você fica com a jarra e leva grátis o que não quis. Assim não preciso viajar. Duvido que a van vá e volte.

Gina sucumbiu. Rapidamente antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, deu os galeões a Nick.

– Você não vai se arrepender - Nick levantou-se, examinou os galeões, botou em seu saquinho.

– Você vai passar a noite na cidade? – Gina perguntou, sentindo-se meio culpada por deixá-lo dirigir depois de ter dado tanta cerveja.

– Isso foi um convite? – Nick olhou demoradamente para aquelas lindas pernas, expostas pelo shortinho.

– Não, não foi. Mas posso te arrumar um lugar para dormir.

– Eu só estava brincando – Nick sorriu.- Não costumo misturar prazer com negócios. Mas seria um grande prazer, pode acreditar. Não, princesa, obrigado – acrescentou rapidamente ao vê-la mudar de expressão. – Seria estupidez perder uma das minhas melhores clientes. Além disso, gosto muito de minha mulher. Nunca lhe falei sobre Rebecca, não é? Talvez numa próxima vez. E não se preocupe. Agora... – indicou a pesada caixa – onde você quer que eu ponha isso? Tem um cofre por aqui?

Não tinha. E a jarra, principalmente, devia passar a noite num lugar seguro.

– O armário do meu quarto tem chave. E posso dormir com a chave debaixo do travesseiro – não que ela acreditasse que alguém pudesse invadir a casa durante a noite, mas era prudente não arriscar.

Nick pegou a caixa no chão.

– Mostre o caminho, princesa.

Com a caixa e seu precioso conteúdo bem trancados no armário, Gina disse por sobre o ombro, enquanto saiam do quarto:

– Como sempre foi um prazer. Mas da próxima vez não me apareça aqui com uma tentação tão grande. Você sabe que sou incapaz de resistir – a que se deveria a expressão surpresa no rosto dele? – E o problema é que você conhece todas as minhas fraquezas...

Gina se voltou para ver o motivo da surpresa dele. Gelou.

– Draco!

Gina não ouvira Draco abrir a porta lá embaixo, ou subir a escada. E vê-lo ali, tão imponente, tão sisudo, fez seu coração disparar.

– Você devia ter me avisado – gaguejou. – Eu não esperava você tão cedo.

Se esperasse, teria abreviado seu encontro com Nick, teria preparado um bom jantar, uma recepção apropriada, porque agora ela sabia...

– Isso está bastante evidente - Draco respondeu, com expressão feroz para o lado e desimpedindo a escada. – Você, seja quem for, fora! Agora! Ou vai precisar de ajuda?

Nick não se intimidou, apenas olhou para Gina, deixando claro que não pretendia atender o convite.

Horrorizada, tentando conter a situação, Gina balbuciou:

– Nick, este é meu marido. Draco, este é Nick Brown, meu...

– Não precisa dizer.

– Tudo bem, princesa – Nick baixou a guarda. – É melhor eu ir embora. Vejo você qualquer dia – desceu a escada com uma agilidade invejável. Talvez estivesse habituado a escapar de maridos furiosos.

Gina nem viu Nick sair. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto de Draco, que parecia querer matá-la.

Draco entrou no quarto dela.

Gina sabia o que ele estava pensando. Foi atrás dele.

– Então você já destruiu as evidencias...- ele disse, ao ver a cama arrumada.- Ou estava ansiosa demais e foi no chão mesmo?

– Seu grosso! - furiosa, Gina pôs as mãos nos quadris. Que direito ele tinha de condená-la antes de ouvi-la

– Foi? – Draco insistiu, segurando seus ombros.

– E o que você tem com isso? – ela perguntou.

Como ele podia fazer tal juízo dela? Gina tentava escapar, sem sucesso. Ela queria machucá-lo, queria dizer algo que realmente o enfurecesse, algo como _foi, foi no chão e na mesa da cozinha, e uma no banheiro, e outra no meio das alamedas, à vista de todos que passavam, _mas contentou-se em dizer:

– Temos um acordo, lembra? Podemos fazer o que quisermos contato que sejamos discretos.

Draco empalideceu, apertando seus ombros ainda mais.

– Acabo de mudar as regras. Se aquele cara chegar perto de você outra vez, vou matá-lo.

– Que valente! – Gina ironizou, zangada demais para avaliar até onde podia ir antes que ele explodisse. – Acho que Nick vai tremer de medo quando eu lhe contar.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar calada. Porque nunca vira alguém tão furioso antes. Decididamente, aquele não era o homem que ela tinha chegado a considerar seu amigo. Agora sim ele parecia Draco Malfoy.

E ele deixou isso bem claro ao agarrá-la e dizer:

– Quando eu terminar, você nunca mais vai querer outro homem, muito menos aquele sujeitinho ridículo...

* * *

_**N/A:** Bom, nesse cap teve montão de action.. vc´s tem que concordar comigo! ehehehe.. espero q cês tenham gostado. _

_Brigadim pra todo mundo que ta lendo a fic.. _

_Finalemnte,mas não menos importante.. NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS.. não dói nada gente.. eh só clicar lê embaixo. .e vc´s n sabem como me deixam feliz. Próximo cap.. Vem meu perfeitoso com fogo total.. espero q vc´s deixem mtos reviews pra lerem logo.. (chantagista).. ehehehe. _

_Bju pra tod mundo!_

_**N/A2:** Mto brigada miaka pela capa.. ta fazendo maior sucesso!_

_**N/A3:** Mais agradecimentos pra minha beta fofa.. nah.._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**

* * *

**

MEU PRESENTE DE CARNAVAL PRA VOCÊS.. SE DELICIEM.. E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR ..SEUS COMENTÁRIOS..BJINXX

* * *

**Capítulo- VIII**

O ataque foi tão surpreendente quanto fulminante. E Gina se rendeu incondicionalmente ao beijo que fazia seu corpo arder em chamas.

Inacreditável! Draco, sempre tão calmo e indiferente, agora parecia completamente fora de si. Gina, nos braços dele, experimentara uma inédita sensação de completo abandono.

Respirando curto, Draco finalmente afastou os lábios dos dela, apenas para tomar fôlego e beijá-la novamente, agora mais ternamente, explorando o interior da sua boca.

Da boca, ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço lentamente. E desceram mais, mais, mais, até encontrar um mamilo eriçado de um dos seios, de onde suas mãos trêmulas há pouco tinham removido a blusa que os cobria.

Incapaz de se manter em pé, Gina agarrou-se a ele. Agora percebia o que devia ter notado semanas atrás. Ela estava apaixonada. Talvez, num nível mais profundo de consciência, já tivesse percebido desde o começo. Isso explicaria tudo.

Várias vezes nos últimos dias ela havia estado a ponto de admitir o que agora estava muito claro. E ele tinha sentido ciúmes de Nick, o que denunciava seus sentimentos por ela. E depois deste comportamento, nunca mais poderia dizer que ela não o atraía.

A exploração de seus seios deixava Gina maluca. A sensação era quase insuportável, mas ela queria mais. E ele continuava chupando e mordiscando. Quando já não suportava mais, pegou-a no colo e a pôs na cama. Tirou o paletó. Tirou também o shortinho que ela usava, trazendo junto a minúscula calcinha.

Gina mal podia esperar que ele abrisse os botões da camisa. Começou a tocá-lo, enquanto ele parou o que estava fazendo, para beijar toda a barriga de uma Gina deliciada. Ela ia dizer que o amava, mas em vez disso, sucumbiu a tentação de afagar as mãos por seus cabelos e soltou um gemido enquanto ele descia um pouco mais a boca. Draco se deitou sobre ela, deslizando uma das mãos por entre suas coxas.

- Draco... - surdos gemidos de prazer escapuliam dos lábios entreabertos de Gina. Ela o queria muito.

Mas por que de repente ele tinha parado? Gina abriu os olhos, chocada ao vê-lo sair da cama, com movimentos ásperos e expressão sombria.

- Você me desaponta. Acabou de transar com seu amante e está pronta para transar comigo. Ou qualquer outro... - Draco pegou o paletó do chão e saiu.

**...aposto como vocês querem me matar agora...**

Atônita, os lábios trêmulos, Gina fitava a porta do quarto, que ele acabara de bater. O clima, um minuto atrás maravilhoso, agora era pavoroso. Incompreensível.

Como ele se atrevia a pensar tal coisa dela? Como se atrevia a falar-lhe daquele jeito? Com a infalível sabedoria de sempre, tinha concluído que a indiferença dela em relação ao sexo era mera fachada para esconder uma degenerada necessidade de ter muitos amantes. Quantos mais, melhor.

Que homem detestável. E ela, como uma mocinha tola e ingênua, havia acreditado que ele sentira ciúme de Nick. Que se importava. Que a queria. Quando tudo não tinha passado de um simples e momentâneo interesse por uma prostituta de alta classe.

Mordendo o punho para não gritar, Gina conteve o impulso de sair atrás dele e lhe dizer que estava muito enganado.

Ele que pensasse o que quisesse. Aquele hipócrita. Ele a estava manipulando, brincando com os sentimentos dela desde a noite em que haviam conversado. Maldita noite. Dia após dia ele estava corroendo sua vontade, sua independência, fazendo-a crer que precisava dele.

Mas ela nunca quis nem precisou de homem nenhum em toda a vida. Tudo ia muito bem até aquele fatídico casamento. E ia voltar a ser como antes. Claro que ia.

Socando o travesseiro, Gina se meteu debaixo das cobertas. De agora em diante ia pautar a própria vida pela autoconfiança. Nunca mais ia se agitar ao menor sinal de problema. No futuro, mostraria apenas serenidade e determinação. Especialmente em seu relacionamento com Malfoy. Ela prometeu a si mesma, era outra mulher.

Gina ainda estava furiosa de manhã. Contidamente furiosa. Precisava estar num leilão em Londres ás dez horas. Desceu vestindo saia reta de algodão cinza, blusa combinando e jaqueta vermelha.

As coisas que tinha comprado de Nick podiam ficar no armário por enquanto. Iriam para loja só depois. Ainda pensando se fora bom negócio comprar a jarra e se demoraria muito a vendê-la, Gina foi até a cozinha tomar sua habitual xícara de café.

Encontrar Draco ali, sentado à mesa entre muitos papéis, usando calça jeans e camiseta preta, com as mangas arregaçadas, fez seu coração disparar, ameaçando suas recentes resoluções.

Mas ignorou toda sensualidade que ele irradiava. Tomou conhecimento quando ele a olhou. Foi direto pro seu café.

- Quando você falou em ver gente não imaginei o que tinha em mente. Se tivesse imaginado, não teria tido tanta pressa em voltar.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, tão ríspida quanto na noite anterior, Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Mas agüentou firme, e respondeu, sem parar de preparar sua xícara de café.

- Esqueça. Seria inútil discutirmos. Você já fez bastante estrago.

Um grande estrago. E se quisesse café, ele mesmo teria de fazer. Quando o dela estivesse pronto, ela iria beber lá na sala. Bem longe dele.

Mas Draco não parecia disposto a esquecer. Gina ouviu quando ele afastou a cadeira e levantou-se. O que arrepiou os pelinhos de sua nuca.

- E isso significa o quê? – ele perguntou, agora em um outro tom, mais mortífero . E mais perto. Perto demais.

- Que provavelmente Nick não vai falar comigo nunca mais – ela respondeu, as mãos trêmulas ao colocar pó na sua água já fervendo. - Que seu comportamento insano deve ter arruinado um bom relacionamento comercial

- Oh, isso me corta o coração.

Era demais. Incapaz de se controlar, Gina se voltou furiosa e encarou a ironia nos olhos cinza dele.

- Você gostaria que eu me metesse em seus negócios e espantasse um fornecedor? Nick nunca mais vai me oferecer nada se achar que você pode aparecer de repente ameaçando lhe partir a cara.

Gina lhe deu as costas rapidamente. Não diria uma palavra sobre o que sentira quando ele praticamente a chamou de prostituta, quando a levou para o quarto ao ponto de querer lhe dar tudo o que tinha para dar, e em seguida se afastou, dizendo-se desapontado. Este estrago ele teria de consertar sozinho.

O café ficou pronto. Gina pegou a caneca. Ia se retirar. Virou-se rapidamente, mas ele havia se aproximado e colidiram. A caneca descreveu uma graciosa curva no ar, derramando o café pelo chão.

- Viu só o que você me faz fazer? – ela gritou furiosa, tentando se afastar.

Mas ele a deteve, segurando seu braço.

- Repita isso.

- Por quê? – ela rugiu. – Você não é capaz de ver o que fez? Ou também é cego, além de louco?

- Louco de ciúmes talvez – Draco já não apertava o braço como antes, como se soubesse que sua raiva tinha passado. - Você sempre recebe fornecedores em seu quarto, Gina? – ele perguntou ternamente. – E aquela história de tentação? De ele conhecer suas fraquezas? Da sua incapacidade de resistir?

O tom já não era ameaçador. Gina mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Estava se deixando envolver outra vez. Mas já aprendera a lição. Claro que sim. Não ia dar explicações minuciosas só porque ele havia falado em ciúmes. Ela não era nenhuma boba.

Suspirou fundo e contou tudo o que ele precisava saber sobre seu relacionamento comercial com Nick Brown.

- ...E sou sempre a primeira visita de Nick. Mas, depois do que houve ontem à noite, duvido que volte a vê-lo.

- Gina, sinto muito. Achei... bem, você sabe o que achei. Se você me disser onde ele se encontra posso enviar minhas desculpas.

Não sei onde ele está. É sempre ele quem me procura – Gina começou a se afastar.

- Aonde você vai?

- A um leilão em Londres, que será às dez horas.

- Eu levo você – Draco sentou na cadeira que usava até a pouco. – Você ainda está chateada e não tomou seu café.

"_Será que ele estava tentando se desculpar?" _

- Reservei uma mesa no Fabulous – Draco estava à sua espera quando ela fechou a loja no fim do dia.

- Divirta-se – Gina respondeu, pondo a chave na bolsa e seguindo sem lhe dar muita atenção.

- Claro que vamos nos divertir.

- Não, não vamos – Gina apertou o passo, prendendo um dos saltos entre dois paralelepípedos e perdendo o equilíbrio.

Rápido, Draco a amparou, deslizando o braço por seus ombros. Perturbada pelo efeito do breve contato físico, Gina nem insistiu quando ele ignorou a recusa.

- Estamos ambos precisando relaxar. Conversar um pouco, esclarecer algumas coisas. Começar tudo de novo.

Por quê? Gina pensou, reduzindo a velocidade com medo de cair nos braços dele outra vez. Ele é quem devia esclarecer seus verdadeiros motivos, altamente suspeitos, para se casar. Quanto a começar de novo, nem morta. Não iria a lugar nenhum com ele. Ele que fosse sozinho, se quisesse. E se divertisse bastante.

Chegando em casa, Gina recusou o convite para tomar banho primeiro. Subiu a escada e se trancou no quarto. Mas enquanto ele tomava banho, mudou de idéia. Ela iria. Por que não? E aproveitaria a ocasião para estabelecer alguns princípios bem rígidos sobre a vida deles no futuro, mesmo que fosse um futuro breve.

O Fabulous continuava tão elegante quanto antes. Ainda bem que tinha desistido da idéia de vestir uma roupinha qualquer só para mostrar que não ligava a mínima para a ocasião. Seria uma infantilidade.

Aquele conjunto de seda dourada era sua roupa mais insinuante. A saia curta e justa realçava suas lindas pernas. A blusa, os seios generosos.

Draco havia se vestido informalmente. Mesmo assim, era de longe o homem mais atraente. Os olhares insistentes das outras mulheres não deixavam dúvida quanto a isso. Insistentes e invejosos de toda a atenção que lhe dedicava. Certamente nem imaginavam quão detestável ele podia ser.

- Você está linda – ele disse com voz sedutora, enquanto servia champanhe. Mas Gina ignorou o comentário.

À luz de vela, a mesa que ocupavam era relativamente isolada, um refúgio perfeito para um casal apaixonado. E ela não deixaria que o champanhe lhe subisse a cabeça. Tampouco se deixaria seduzir por galanteios vazios, ou pela maneira como ele a devorava com os olhos. Estava alerta. Protegida por uma sólida barricada, que desta vez ele não conseguiria transpor.

- Podemos começar de novo, Gina? Esquecer estas últimas semanas?Elas foram absurdas, ambos sabemos disso.

- Acho que devíamos estabelecer algumas regras básicas. E respeitá-las. Se for disso que você está falando – Gina respondeu com um sorriso arrogante, remexendo a comida no prato. Não sabia o que estava comendo porque não lembrava o que tinha escolhido no cardápio sofisticado.

Por que não parava de olhar para aqueles lábios? E de lembrar a sensação maravilhosa de beijá-los?

- Não exatamente – aquele olhar parecia vasculhar sua alma. Melhor tomar cuidado, ou acabaria perguntando do que ele estava falando, esquecendo que de agora em diante era ela quem estava dando as cartas.

Draco espetou um pedaço de camarão no prato dela e delicadamente levou à sua boca. Delicioso. Ele era perigoso. A situação estava fugindo de controle rapidamente. Não podia esquecer que ele era um mentiroso, trapaceiro e cruel quando queria. Gina levou outro camarão à boca, desta vez sem ajuda.

- Não? Bem, seja como for – Gina se aprumou na cadeira. - Eu queria falar sobre a possibilidade de ficar morando naquela casa quando você for embora. Vou ter de morar em algum lugar e podia muito bem ser lá. Bobagem fazer outra mudança.

- Isso está fora de questão – ele murmurou, recostando-se na cadeira, com olhar divertido. Gina mordiscou o lábio, contrariada. Lá estava o arzinho superior outra vez.

- Mas por que? Vou ter que morar em algum lugar quando a gente se separar...

- E não pretende voltar ao apartamento sobre a loja?

Que pergunta! Mas em vez de reagir violentamente, Gina disse:

- Se você está querendo cumprimentos, sim. Expandir a loja foi uma idéia ótima. Agora que podem andar lá, os fregueses demoram mais. E a maioria acaba comprando alguma coisa. E como acha que sabe tudo, talvez possa explicar por que não posso ficar onde estamos quando você for embora.

Ela estava se saindo muito bem. Não deixava transparecer o menor indício do alvoroço de seus sentimentos.

- Simples. Talvez eu não vá embora.

- Ah, e o grande poderoso Draco Malfoy vai preferir morar numa choupana daquela há um de seus maravilhosos e luxuosíssimos hotéis?

- Talvez lá tenha coisas de que eu realmente não gostaria de esquecer.

Isso estava indo longe demais. Se continuasse assim, ela não conseguiria resistir.

- Você não acha que seria mais simples para você pegar suas malas e dar o fora. Enquanto eu fico com toda a minha mobília sem ter para onde levar? Alem disso, temos um acordo e até agora eu nunca soube o que você ganhou com esse casamento.

- Até aparece que não quer o fim deste casamento.

- Que bobagem. – por alguma razão aquele comentário a fez tremer e corar.

- É mesmo? – os olhos cinza pareciam magnetizá-la.

Por mais que quisesse Gina não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aquele canalha conseguia perturbá-la mesmo quando não queria. Estava enfeitiçada. E quando a mão dele procurou a dela, seu corpo estremeceu.

- Por que você não admite que me quer? Que formaríamos um par e tanto na cama? Somos casados. Nem imoral isso seria.

O olhar de Gina baixou até sua boca sensual. Ela estava tentada a admitir com uma intensidade que a incendiava.

E por mais indiferente que se tivesse mostrado no começo, agora ele a queria. O desejo estava estampado nas feições fantasticamente masculinas. Mas era só isso. Desejo.

Para ele, o tempo que restariam juntos, queria que fosse de uma forma agradável e proveitosa.

Gina puxou sua mão. Lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém e disse:

- Bela tentativa. Mas tudo o que quero é tempo suficiente para poder encontrar um lugar para viver.

- Não acredito. O que precisa acontecer para você admitir a verdade? Não, não responda. Posso imaginar.

Lá estava aquele sorriso outra vez. Gina estava prestes a sair do restaurante, possessa. Como se atrevia a achar que mais dia, menos dia seus hormônios a levariam direto pra cama dele?

Mas ele ainda não tinha terminado. Faltava a última punhalada, quando desferiu com extrema precisão.

- Por que você não compra sua antiga casa? Ela esta a venda novamente.

- Você é muito cruel - respondeu sem pensar no que dizia.

Outro de seus erros: ter lhe contado como se sentiu quando a mãe vendeu aquela casa depois da morte de seu pai. Agora o patife usava a confidência como munição para machucá-la. Punição por ter recusado passar os últimos dias do casamento na cama dele.

- Isso não é possível, como você sabe. E se já terminou de destilar seu veneno, eu gostaria de ir para casa – Gina levantou-se, olhando o vazio. – Já é hora de acabarmos com este casamento. Você pode ir embora quando quiser. Quanto antes melhor.

Enquanto saíram do restaurante, Gina se perguntava se ele percebia o impacto que provocava nas mulheres dali. Provavelmente. Sua arrogância expressava um poder inato, a habilidade de manipular tudo e todos, sempre.

Aquela constatação a perturbava. O silêncio dele também.

Quando chegaram em casa e Gina saiu correndo escada acima em direção ao seu quarto, ele finalmente disse:

- Se o problema é dinheiro, posso comprar sua parte da Auror Security. Preço de mercado.

Gina parou. Estavam falando de muito dinheiro.

- Molly já concordou em vender.

- Não acredito! Mamãe jamais venderia suas ações – Gina resmungou

Lá estava ele, com expressão sombria, recostado na porta da frente. Como um perigoso predador vigiando sua presa.

- Pergunte a ela – ele deu de ombros, como se não ligasse a mínima para o que Gina achava. Isso não tinha a menor importância. – Como já disse, tenho interesse em comprar suas ações, pense nisso.

- Nunca! – Gina prosseguiu escada acima.

Então era por isso que ele quis se casar. Para conseguir cinqüenta por cento das ações da Auror. E já havia induzido a mãe dela a vender, fazendo parecer que as ações ficariam em família. Muito conveniente.

Ele finalmente havia mostrado seu estilo. Sua mãe jamais saberia que o casamento era só de fachada, e agora mencionava a Toca porque sabia que ela não podia comprá-la. Aquele patife era muito mais perigoso do que ela imaginara.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente.. eu estou super feliz com todos esse comentários.. muito obrigada a todo mundo que está comentando..e continuem..plixxxxx...  
Estão vendo como seus recadinhos me deixam inspirada..as cenas foram ótimas, não? 

Quero agradecer a minha beta **Nah**, que na maior paciência do mundo faz esse favorzinho pra mim.. E por favor.. não deixem de comentar...

To sedenta de reviews..agora q vc´s começaram me deixaram mal acostumada.. eheheheheheheheheh..

Ah, e **Miaka**, minha capista.. pra você não dizer que eu sou malvada..to postando na quinta antes da meia noite... viu? bjinxxx


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo – IX**

Depois de uma noite mal-dormida, Gina acordou tarde, com dor de cabeça. Ainda bem que não precisava abrir a loja. Fred tinha a chave. Podia se atrasar.

E seu humor não melhorou nem um pouco quando, ao descer, encontrou Draco lá embaixo, guardando alguns documentos. Era o próprio rico empresário. E como sempre, vestindo um terno escuro. Exalando poder por todos os poros.

- Você ainda está por aqui? - perguntou. - Pensei que tivesse que sair cedo. Pegou a bolsa sobre a mesa, pendurou a alça no ombro. Aquela situação estava deixando-a louca. Não podia mais suportar.

Num rompante, com as mãos nos quadris, Gina declarou:

- A partir de agora, este casamento está acabado. Vou pedir o divórcio. Não vejo nenhum motivo para manter esta farsa.

- Não? - Com um olhar divertido, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos da testa dela.

- Não! - Gina reiterou, jogando a cabeça de lado. - E não me toque.

- Por quê? Você tem medo de gostar?

- Não! De cometer um assassinato - corrigiu, detestando admitir que no fundo ele tinha razão.

Mas Malfoy nunca saberia quanto desejo despertava nela. Consolando-se com isso, Gina o encarou desafiadoramente e prosseguiu:

- Prefiro suportar o assédio de Harry indefinidamente a ficar casada com você mais um dia. Além disso, é um mentiroso e não gosto de mentirosos.

- Ah, sim, meu tio-avô... - ele concordou. - Admito uma pequena distorção da verdade neste ponto, mas não sou um mentiroso inveterado. Não preciso mentir, e quanto ao seu amado Potter, tem certeza que ele ainda está interessado em você? Pelo que eu sei desde que nos casamos ele nem repara mais na sua existência. Portanto seu problema já está resolvido. Agora fizemos um acordo, e a minha parte ainda está em aberto, eu decido quando iremos nos separar.

- Não acredito em uma palavra do que você disse. E sei exatamente por que você quis se casar.

- Acho que não sabe - ele contestou, chegando mais perto, tão perto que ela podia sentir o discreto perfume de colônia que envolvia sua tentadora masculinidade, ver o brilho em seus olhos azuis, perceber a textura de sua pele.

Encurralada contra a porta, Gina não tinha para onde correr. Em pânico gritou:

- Claro que sei. Você queria por a mão nas minhas ações da Auror.

- Errado - erguendo uma das mãos, ele tocou sua nuca, deslizando os dedos por entre seus cabelos. Gina, hipnotizada, era incapaz de se mover, de se proteger daquele assalto a seus sentidos. - Eu não precisaria estar casado com você para fazer uma generosa oferta por suas ações, precisaria?

- Eu...

Ele ia beijá-la. A qualquer momento. E ela sabia que não devia querer aquele beijo. Gina fechou os olhos, para evitar o feitiço dos olhos dele.

Ele se aproximou, inclinou a cabeça bem devagar, inspirando cada molécula de ar ao redor dela. Aproximou os lábios que se tocaram num roçar extasiante, enquanto ela murmurou:

- Não, não precisaria. Mas mamãe não concordaria em vender as ações a alguém que não fosse da família. Você a enganou. Mas a mim não engana! Por isso, devia reconhecer a derrota e sair da minha vida.

Ele apertou a cintura de Gina e capturou os lábios dela como se nunca tivesse provado coisa mais suculenta. Um beijo sofrido, desejado e proibido.

- Não reconheço uma derrota, pois nunca vivenciei uma. Até a noite - Draco a afastou do caminho e saiu, deixando Gina absorta em pensamentos.

"_Isso é demais. Ele me beija como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Não, assim não dá! Realmente preciso resolver tudo, e deixar de brincar de casinha com esse maluco do Malfoy."_

- O Sr. Potter vai recebê-la agora - a secretária sorriu, indicando o caminho. E Gina seguiu calada.

Recompor-se, e ir até a Auror Security não demorou muito. A fábrica estava ali desde quando seu pai e Harry resolveram montá-la, e ela não ia vê-la fechar por causa de um Malfoy. Não mesmo! Engoliria seu orgulho e falaria com Harry, ele era um único que poderia ajudá-la.

- Gina. Que surpresa agradável - Harry levantou-se de sua mesa sorrindo. - Sente-se. Gostaria de um chá?

- Seria ótimo - Gina na verdade não esperava uma recepção tão cordial. Mas lembrou-se que se tratava de Harry, apesar de todo aquele constrangimento ela ainda gostava muito dele, uma pena que era como irmão, talvez eles pudessem ter sido felizes juntos.

"_Argh, o eu estou pensando? Eu? Feliz com o Harry? Isso já é estar ficando louca demais. Certo que ele é muito legal, educado, e possuí "n" adjetivos, mas isso não é pra mim. E o que é pra mim? O Malfoy... Não com certeza não..Ah, to ficando maluca de verdade, preciso de um terapeuta urgente!"_

Gina esperou a secretária trazer o café e sair. Respirou fundo. Preparou-se para o inevitável.

- Bem Harry, eu sei que você pode até estar magoado comigo, mas vou direto ao ponto. Mamãe que vender as ações da Auror para o Draco e agora ele quer comprar as minhas. Claro que não vou vender - acrescentou rapidamente, deixando claro que não estava do lado do inimigo e enchendo-se de coragem para ir a defesa de Molly.

Mas a esperada explosão de Harry não chegou. Na verdade, Gina não se lembrava de ver Harry tão calmo quando o assunto eram suas ações.

E arregalou os olhos quando ele se recostou na cadeira, e respondeu:

- Fui eu quem aconselhou Molly a vender as ações dela. Naturalmente ela não tomaria esse tipo de decisão sem me consultar.

- Você o quê? - Gina mal podia acreditar. Será que ele sabia o que estava fazendo? - Harry, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy!

- Eu sei de quem estamos falando. Malfoy e eu tivemos uma conversa muito produtiva antes de seu casamento. Como você sabe ele está montando uma filial aqui, e claro, estava interessado no trabalho que fazemos na Auror. Apesar de já termos tido muitas rixas no passado, não somos mais jovens tolos e imaturos, e eu nunca perderia a oportunidade de aumentar as possibilidades da Auror.

- Para ser realista, a inflação estava começando a nos atingir. Precisávamos de uma grande injeção de capital. E além de dinheiro Malfoy tem uma grande experiência, e sua empresa trabalha quase da mesma forma que a nossa. Seria loucura recusar. Ter a Auror sob a tutela de uma empresa como a de Malfoy era exatamente o que precisávamos. Quando Malfoy sugeriu comprá-la na nossa primeira conversa, aceitei imediatamente.

Gina não estava entendendo bulhufas. Harry tinha concordado em fazer sociedade com Malfoy? Isso era realmente muito sinistro. Então agora estava explicado, o motivo pelo qual ele não teve nenhum chilique no dia de seu casamento, e nenhum de seus irmãos foram massacrar o Malfoy. Ela simplesmente dera a salvação para a empresa. E era isso que Harry precisava: ter sua empresinha a salvo. E como ela pode imaginar segundos atrás que poderia ser feliz com ele? E ele e Malfoy ainda tinham conversado antes do casamento. Quanto tempo antes?

- Não há porque se preocupar, Gina. Afinal ele é seu marido. E a contribuição dele, estou certo de que você concorda, será mais valiosa que a sua.

- Você acha mesmo? - Gina levantou-se. - Agora entendo porque você não se deu ao trabalho de interferir no meu casamento. Eu achava que você nunca mais falaria comigo por eu ter me casado com Draco. Mas você já sabia que a empresa ficaria mais ou menos em família, não é mesmo? Mas já pensou no que pode acontecer se eu e Draco nos divorciarmos? Até onde acha que vai a lealdade dele a você?

- Confie em mim. Estou certo de que o seu casamento vai ser muito longo. Qualquer um estaria felicitado em estar ao seu lado. Mas, em razão de ele ser um Malfoy e ainda por cima ter sido sonserino, incluímos em nosso acordo uma cláusula que determina a venda a mim de um por cento das ações que ele está comprando de Molly, ou das suas se você decidir vender. Desta forma eu ficarei com a maioria das ações.

- E Draco concordou com isso? - Gina perguntou incrédula. Malfoy pondo dinheiro numa empresa de Harry Potter e que ainda não seria sócio majoritário, isso realmente era muito estranho.

- Claro. Posso lhe mostrar o contrato se quiser.

Gina foi se encaminhando até a porta.

- Acho que você devia vender as suas ações.

- Você é sórdido, Harry.

E saiu correndo daquela sala. Daquele mundo. Como as pessoas podiam fazer o que quisesse apenas visando dinheiro e negócios? Harry e Malfoy estavam compactuando. Isso realmente devia ser o fim do mundo.

Saiu da empresa, e começou a caminhar. Ia chover a qualquer momento. Mas não tinha importância. Ela precisava pensar, e sabia aonde ir quando se sentia assim.

Aparatou na porta da Toca.

Gina achava que tinha o controle da situação, mas não sabia de mais nada. Aquilo era tudo tão asqueroso. Mas ao ver sua casa, e saber que podia comprá-la, mesmo sendo de uma forma tão humilhante, ainda sentia uma pontada de excitação. Seria uma bela forma de compensar o sofrimento daquele casamento vazio.

Cerrou os dentes, admitindo que estava sofrendo, lamentando não ser o amor algo admissível. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder a verdade.

Mas isso não significava que iria concordar em ser uma prostituta de luxo, para ele tê-la quando bem entendesse. Se isso acontecesse, ela morreria por dentro.

Precisava convencê-lo a ir embora. Ela precisava que ele fosse embora. Necessitava ocupar sua mente. Era melhor vender logo suas ações. Assim ele a deixaria em paz de uma vez.

Andando pelos jardins, notou uma placa. Má noticia. "VENDIDA". Seu coração afundou. Não podia mais ter sua casa. E sua vida simplesmente estava de pernas pro ar.

Contrariada voltou à cidade. Só lhe restava a realidade. A TOCA nunca mais seria sua, Draco nunca seria seu marido. Estranhamente esta última doía mais.

Aparatou na alameda, sob a chuva. Sem pressa. Entrou em casa. Tinha chovido a tarde toda.

Roupas e sapatos encharcados, Gina subiu a escada em silêncio. Não queria chamar a atenção de Draco, quanto menos o visse melhor.

Ele só podia ter um relógio daqueles de sua mãe, Gina pensou, quando ele bateu na porta do quarto e entrou trazendo uma caneca de café quente. Também devia ser surdo, parecia que ela não havia dito nada para ele pela manhã. Ela o havia mandado embora, e ele estava ali, à vontade, e ainda tinha a cara-de-pau de lhe levar café. Ela estava cansada de discutir. O dia tinha lhe reservado surpresas terríveis.

- Achei que você podia querer um café - Draco deixou a caneca sobre a mesinha. - Eu trouxe comida italiana. Está no forno para não esfriar. Podemos comer quando você quiser.

Gina estava muito deprimida para revidar. E ainda não havia comido nada o dia inteiro. Talvez o baixo-astral fosse falta de alimentação.

Ela sempre soubera lidar com as coisas ruins que lhe aconteciam, a morte do pai, a perda da Toca, sempre encarara as coisas da forma mais sensata.

Mas agora tudo estava diferente, e para piorar a situação estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente trocou a roupa molhada e desceu. Draco parecia ter ouvido enquanto ela descia, pois logo apareceu com a comida. E também acendera a lareira.

Quando terminaram de comer, ele perguntou, servindo duas taças de vinho:

- Está melhor agora?

Bem melhor. Era a comida, o fogo, claro. Nada a ver com ele. Enquanto comiam, não tinha trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras.

Gina se livrou do repentino nó na garganta com um gole do vinho, e ele prosseguiu:

- Sente-se perto do fogo e relaxe, vou fazer café.

- Eu faço - Gina se ofereceu, ouvindo a voz da consciência. - Você já fez a comida.

- Eu apenas comprei. Além disso, você me parece cansada, e gosto de te ser útil quando você me dá a oportunidade.

Como ele poderia ser tão oposto. De repente ele era o cara mais certo do mundo, e com apenas algumas palavras se tornava a pessoa mais sádica que ela conhecia.

Quando ele voltou com o café, Gina disse:

- A Toca foi vendida.

Draco parou.

- Você sabe quem comprou?

- Não - Gina não sabia o porquê de haver tocado naquele assunto. Mas obviamente ele não havia gostado da notícia. E ela sabia porque. Não que isso tivesse importância. Nada mais tinha importância.

Enquanto tomava o café, ela percebeu que Draco se movia atrás dela. Endureceu quando ele pousou as mãos no encosto do sofá. E quando ele baixou a cabeça ao nível da dela, pousou a caneca na mesinha, pois suas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Para você - Draco pôs um pequeno estojo nas mãos dela.- Para marcar nosso primeiro aniversário.

Gina se voltou com uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada. E se arrependeu em seguida, pois agora sua boca estava a poucos centímetros da dele.

- Estamos casados há um mês ou quase isso - ele explicou - abra para vê se serve.

Tensa, Gina levantou a tampa do estojo. E arregalou os olhos ao ver o diamante magnífico, engastado num sólido anel de ouro branco. Lindíssimo. Perfeito. Devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna.

- Não posso aceitá-lo - protestou.

Para um presente fortuito aquilo era valioso demais. Como prova de algo mais profundo. Era ridículo. Casados havia um mês. E que mês! Parecia uma eternidade. Embora ela não pudesse mais imaginar a vida sem ele, apesar de evitar pensar na angústia que sentiria quando tudo tivesse terminado. Quando ele saísse definitivamente de sua vida, assim como ele havia entrado. Num passe de mágica.

- Claro que pode! - ele agora estava no sofá, ao lado dela. - Faça isso por mim. Eu posso pagar, e não custa nada você usar. - tirou o anel do estojo e pôs no dedo dela, ao lado da aliança.

Ficou perfeito. E ele continuava acariciando sua mão.

- Quando vi esse anel, achei que foi feito para você. E ainda temos muito tempo pela frente.

Até quando? Até ele se cansar e ir embora? Seria o anel uma espécie de gratificação pelos maus bocados que ele a fez passar?

E quando abriu a boca para perguntar, ele a beijou, banindo qualquer pergunta de sua mente. Um beijo terno, persuasivo, erótico. Muito diferente do daquela manhã. Ele a envolveu, tranqüilizando-a. E Gina correspondeu.

A pressão aumentava. E ela respondia. Por que quando Draco a chama ela tinha que ir? Era simplesmente inevitável. Sem saber como, ela estava estendida no sofá, acariciando os ombros dele, e beijando seu pescoço.

- Gina... - Draco deitou-se no sofá a seu lado, acariciando sua cintura, beijando-a outra vez, com um pouco mais de necessidade. - Você ainda quer que eu vá embora? - ele perguntou com a voz terrivelmente rouca.

A pergunta encerrava uma exultante demonstração de masculinidade. Gina parou.

Então aquela era a noite em que ele tentava seduzi-la? A atenção, o fogo, a comida, a compreensão. Tudo planejado. Como ele era capaz de ser tão mesquinho. Brincar daquela forma com os sentimentos dos outros. Talvez ela tivesse se tornado um desafio para ele. Mas ela não queria participar desse joguinho infantil, onde o final seria seu coração destroçado.

- Isso foi longe demais.. Me deixa.

- Você me quer. É assim que trata os homens?

Ela teve vontade de dizer que não. Dizer que ninguém nunca havia mexido com seus sentimentos daquela forma, e que ela poderia gostar muito dele.

Mas não disse. Era melhor não. Ele só iria brincar mais ainda ao saber que já havia vencido.

- Alguns - respondeu se afastando.

Ele já havia levantado. Gina tirou o anel do dedo, deixou sobre a mesa e disse:

- Não quero isso. Alias não quero nada que me lembre você. Quero-o longe de mim antes que faça mais estragos.

- E o que foi que eu estraguei?

Na falta do que dizer...

- Meu relacionamento comercial com Nick.

- Já me desculpei por isso.

Ele parecia não acreditar, e se insistisse mais um pouco ela não conseguiria resistir.

Só havia um meio de se livrar dele.

- Falei com Harry e decidi vender minhas ações. Nós dois sabemos que era nisso que você estava interessado desde o começo. Portanto, agora que já conseguiu o que queria, você pode ir embora...

* * *

**N/A1:** Ah, deixem review gente..não dói, não paga... e ainda por cima..deixa a autora feliz..não sejam más cmg... 

**N/A2:** Brigada pra todo mundo que lê.. e continuemmm lenddooo... bjin pra todo mundo..

**N/B3:** cap atualizado pela minha beta linda Nah..que voltou a ativa!


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo – X**

Outra noite em claro. Gina saiu da cama mal-humorada, arrancou a camisola, vestiu seus roupas de caminhada e calçou o tênis.

Eram pouco mais de seis horas, ela não ficaria na cama nem mais um segundo. Tinha que levantar. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um copo de suco.

A casa estava silenciosa. Draco ainda devia estar dormindo. Não era justo ela ficar dessa forma enquanto ele desfrutava a companhia de Morfeu. Em seguida lembrou-se de ter prometido a si mesma não pensar nele nem mesmo que fosse completamente indispensável. Ele fazia sua cama criar pregos.

Andou uma hora inteira. Estava na hora de ir para a loja, a tinha deixado muito abandonada com todos esses problemas draconianos. Subiu as escadas, tomou seu banho relaxadamente. Provavelmente há esta hora ele já deveria ter saído, a casa estava silenciosa demais, pensava ao descer as escadas.

Ao entrar na cozinha seu coração disparou, e foi incapaz de esconder a surpresa.

- Oh...

Por que não havia saído antes que ele a notasse ela não sabia explicar.

Draco estava de costas, olhando pela janela. Voltou-se devagar, mãos nos bolsos do roupão, expressão rígida. Ele parecia tão mal-humorado quanto ela. Será que passou a noite em claro também? Não, claro que não. Por que faria isso? Angustiada, pela presença dele demorou a reagir, e quando foi saindo, ele a deteve.

- Espere. Quero falar com você. Não vou demorar mais que alguns minutos.

Mas alguns minutos na presença dele era muito. Estarem juntos no mesmo ambiente e não poder tocá-lo era doloroso. Muito doloroso. No entanto, ela precisava ser forte. Era a única maneira de superar tudo, e conseguir não gritar na cara dele que o amava. Só de imaginar que tudo que ele queria era apenas alguma diversão, uns minutos de prazer, e depois iria embora, seu coração apertava.

- E não se preocupe, não vou tocar em você - acrescentou enquanto a via hesitar entre ir ou ficar. - Não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Não sou masoquista.

Gina procurou a cadeira mais próxima. Confiar nas pernas era perigoso. Ela já começava a tremer.

Nunca o vira daquele jeito. Olhos semicerrados, expressão sombria. Provavelmente a mesma que exibia a Harry e seus irmão na época de Hogwarts. Chegava a dar medo.

De repente, Gina sentiu falta daquele sorriso de desdém, do brilho enigmático daquele mar prateado, que ele tinha a imprudência de chamar de olhos. Da proximidade a qual já havia demonstrado algumas vezes, mesmo quando era se divertindo a suas custas.

Nunca mais Draco a chamou de viborazinha, e até isso chegava a parecer melancólico. Sua expressão deixava claro que agora existia entre eles uma barreira intransponível, e pelo menos para ele, isso não representava nenhum desagrado.

- Suas ações serão compradas ao preço combinado. Vou mandar uma coruja para matriz com todos os detalhes da compra ainda hoje. Quanto à minha mudança, seria mais conveniente eu ficar até a nova sede da Defensor ficar pronta e funcionando, claro, se você estiver de acordo.

Gina concordou. O que mais podia fazer? E ele voltou a olhar para janela, como se tivesse perdido o interesse na conversa.

(O que ela poderia fazer? Ah, eu com certeza agarrava ele ali no chão da cozinha mesmo.. mas que Gina bobinha.. auhauahuahaa. N.B: Agarrava nada... Eu é que agarrava primeiro hauahauahah!)

- Infelizmente, não posso definir uma data, mas não deve demorar. E começaremos a tratar do divórcio tão logo eu saia - acrescentou.

Ouvir aquilo doía, embora não devesse. Para disfarçar, dissimular a dor, Gina levantou-se, e com um desinteresse cuidadosamente pensado, respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Se você ainda estiver por aqui quando mamãe viajar, posso ficar na casa dela. Ela vai ficar umas três semanas fora. Deve ser tempo suficiente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você não pode sair alguns minutinhos para me ajudar a terminar as coisas para a viajem? - Molly insistiu.

Sentada perto da lareira, Gina recostou-se, se escondendo um pouco da mãe.

- Já disse que sim. Passo aí na quarta-feira. E depois vou levá-la para almoçar no restaurante italiano que inauguraram aqui perto. Fred foi com a esposa dele, e disse que é ótimo.

- Bem, vamos ver. E por falar em comida, quando você e seu marido vão me convidar para jantar?

"Nunca!" Gina pensou. Não queria pensar em Draco, e parecia que tudo conspirava contra.

- Tenha paciência, Draco é muito ocupado - mentiu.

Depois que decidiram acabar com o casamento Draco passava as noites tendo jantares de negócio. Muito estranho.

- Compreendo, querida - Molly concordou. - Sei que ele está trabalhando duro na construção da nova sede da empresa. Ele tem conversado muito com Harry, mas claro que você sabe disso...

Gina não sabia, e também pouco se importava. Não o via fazia dias. Assim estava melhor. Pelo menos já estava desacostumando de tê-lo por perto, e quando fosse embora não ia doer tanto quanto se eles fossem amigos.

- A gente se vê na quarta, mamãe.

Mas Molly quando começava a conversar não parava mais.

- Você viu, querida? A TOCA foi vendida. Quem iria querer comprar aquela casa? Liguei para os antigos donos, mas eles não quiseram me informar quem era.

- Eles devem ter bons motivos para isso - Gina não conseguiu se controlar, sua mãe sabia o quanto era doloroso para ela não ter aquela casa e ainda dizia coisas desse tipo, isso ela não podia agüentar.

- Não precisa falar assim.

- Desculpe, mamãe, mas realmente estou ocupada agora - disse remexendo uns papéis.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nos vemos na quarta.

Gina ficou surpresa, não acreditara que sua mãe não iria se fazer de vítima.

- Nos vemos breve.

Então Molly desapareceu.

Gina se manteve ocupada o resto do dia, mas nem o trabalho conseguira melhorar seu ânimo. Ao voltar para casa à noite, ela se perguntava se um dia teria de volta sua garra.

Claro que sim, dizia para si mesma ao entrar em casa.

Tão logo a empresa de Malfoy começasse a funcionar ele a deixaria em paz e a sua vida estaria de volta.

A casa não estava tão silenciosa quanto ela havia imaginado.

Draco?

Quem mais poderia ser? Um intruso seria mais discreto. Gina levantou a cabeça, empunhou a varinha, olhando a escada, relutante em subir e verificar. Se ele tivesse resolvido mudar a rotina dos últimos dias e chegar mais cedo, infelizmente ela teria que sair.

A perspectiva de ficar no mesmo teto que ele, mesmo em quartos separados, não era nada animadora. Pelo contrário ela seria capaz de cometer alguma insensatez. Embora não devesse nem pensar nisso. Por que deveria se importar com ele? Ele era um machista com necessidade de lustrar o próprio ego, tudo isso só servia para mostrar que todos os homens são iguais. Interessados apenas em sexo. E logo Draco Malfoy seria diferente? Claro que não.

Mas Gina esquecera que o amor tinha uma força arrasadora. Ao vê-lo descer as escadas, voltou a sentir aquela mesma dor de quando pensava que ele não estaria mais por perto.

Os cabelos meio molhados. Devia ter acabado de sair do banho. Vestia um terno preto, sublime. Camisa cinza. Deixava seus olhos ainda mais magnetizantes. Ele parecia nem se importar, estava muito bem. E se ele não ligava a mínima, porque ela haveria de se importar?

Nos últimos dias, sua aparência devastadora havia se transformada unicamente em arrogância. Os olhos, só aparentavam frieza.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Estava parecendo uma idiota empunhando a varinha, e isso mexia mais ainda com sua dignidade. Não queria cometer nenhum deslize na frente dele.

Ele parecia nem ter notado, apenas recuou um passo, olhou-a como se fosse dizer algo, mas pareceu ter mudado de idéia. Apenas dirigiu-se em direção à porta.

"_Que ridículo! Infantil. Pareciam duas crianças que brigaram"._

Não se segurou.

- Outro jantar de negócios?

Draco se voltou, mas não parecia vê-la. Para ele, obviamente ela não existia mais. Na verdade talvez nunca houvesse existido, e tudo não havia passado de uma conquista. Um jogo. E, só para mostrar que ela não se importava, que não havia perguntado porque quisesse mesmo saber, que não estava interessada no que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, prosseguiu:

- Então vou fazer o feitiço anti-aparatação antes de dormir. Acho que você vai voltar bem tarde de novo.

- É bem possível...- ele respondeu. Depois, como se achasse muito desagradável ter que falar com ela acrescentou rapidamente: - Vou mudar em uma semana. Sobre o divórcio, já instruí meu advobruxo.

Voltou-se e saiu. Gina ficou ali, parada, olhando para a porta e se perguntando como ainda conseguia ficar de pé se seu coração estava aos frangalhos.

Ainda ali, olhando o nada, quando a lareira começou a apitar. Vagarosamente foi ver quem era.

Era Adelle.

- Você está sozinha? Pode dar uma escapadinha e encontrar-se comigo? A gente podia jantar. Ou seria muito difícil?

Adelle prosseguiu:

- Marcos está viajando. Além disso, tenho algo importante a lhe contar, mas não é o tipo de coisa que se pode falar na lareira. Aquele restaurante italiano novo é ótimo. Já estive lá algumas vezes.

Em princípio Gina pensou em dizer não. Fingir que estava cansada. Ir para cama curtir a depressão. Mas não podia se entregar. Ele estava tão bem. Ela iria ficar bem também. Precisava dar um jeito na vida. Por isso respondeu tentando mostrar entusiasmo:

- Tudo bem. Daqui a meia hora?

- Ótimo. Você sabe onde fica o restaurante?

- Claro!

Adelle sumiu. No mínimo devia querer passar a frente alguma fofoca. Adelle era movida a fofocas. E naquele momento Gina precisava do máximo de futilidades possíveis em sua vida.

Na verdade, Gina não estava nem um pouco a fim de sair, muito menos com Adelle. Mas tinha que fazer um esforço. Não podia deixar-se dominar por sentimentos de baixo-astral.

No mínimo poderia dar uma olhadela no restaurante e saberia se Molly iria realmente gostar dali.

Mas, logo ao entrar, Gina achou que sua mãe iria adorar.

Adelle acenou de uma mesa no meio da sala.

- Ainda bem que resolvemos vir cedo. Esta era a última mesa disponível. As outras estão todas reservadas. Este lugar está fazendo o maior sucesso. A comida é genuinamente italiana, deliciosa. Tudo fresquinho. Pedi um hidromel, você deseja algo mais forte? Puxa como você está pálida.

Gina tomou um gole do hidromel que Adelle havia pedido, lamentando ter saído de casa. Seria impossível prestar atenção em tudo que Adelle dizia, e embora, Adelle fosse um tanto quanto superficial perceberia logo seu estado lastimável.

O que aconteceu antes do que Gina imaginava...

- Eu disse que você está pálida. Se não se sentia bem, devia ter me dito. Poderíamos ter saído outro dia.

- Sinto muito - Gina tentou sorrir. - Estou bem. Acho que venho trabalhando demais – engoliu o resto da bebida.

Enterrando o nariz no cardápio, Gina pediu algo que nunca tinha ouvido falar esperando conseguir comer pelo menos um pouco.

- Se trabalhar deixa as pessoas assim, é melhor parar de trabalhar - Adelle aconselhou. - Afinal, você não precisa. Draco é muito rico, todo mundo sabe disso.

Gina olhou bem nos olhos de Adelle. Brilhavam. Na verdade, ela parecia um pouco excitada, querendo dizer algo. E Gina sentiu que sua própria expressão mudara ao ouvir o nome dele.

Então Adelle disse com afetada preocupação:

- Sinto muito. Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Isso o quê? - Gina tentava achar graça, mas não conseguia.

- Beba um pouco. Isso geralmente ajuda - baixou a voz e disse: - Eu sei que Draco anda enganando-a. Era sobre isso que eu precisava lhe falar. Avisá-la. Não precisa esconder de mim. A gente se conhece tão bem. Você já sabia, não é?

- Não sei do que está falando - Gina tentava sorrir.

Ela sabia que Adelle era uma fofoqueira de primeira, incapaz de manter a boca fechada. E, se não houvesse nenhuma fofoca para passar adiante, era bem capaz de inventar.

Além disso, até poucos dias atrás Draco estava muito ocupado, tentando levar para cama ela mesma. O que lhe deixava sem tempo para estar com outra mulher.

Adelle ficou calada enquanto o garçom punha os pedidos na mesa. Mas tão logo ele se afastou, prosseguiu sorrindo com certa malícia:

- Sinto muito, mas vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Viu o quê? - Gina não queria parecer muito interessada, embora começasse a se intrigar com a questão.

- Eu estava almoçando aqui com duas amigas faz alguns dias, e adivinha quem chegou? Draco. Com uma loira. Claro que nem liguei muito na ocasião. Quer dizer, eles podiam ser amigos ou colegas de trabalho. Embora parecessem... digamos assim, chegados. Fui até lá para conversarmos um pouco e deu pra notar que ele não estava muito contente em me ver.

"Confere", Gina pensou, entediada. A maioria das pessoas fugia quando Adelle se aproximava. Então não havia com o que se preocupar.

- Na verdade, ele parecia bem aborrecido. E fiz questão de convidá-lo para jantar quando Marcos voltar dessa viajem. Também fiz questão de dizer, traga sua esposa, e ele não pareceu se importar. Nem ela.

- Não diga...

Francamente, era demais. Tinha saído com Adelle justamente para parar de pensar em Draco, e até o momento o único assunto era o dito cujo.

- Até que ante ontem à noite - ela prosseguiu - Marcos e eu viemos aqui outra vez. Marcos ia viajar na manhã seguinte, por isso íamos voltar cedo para casa, pouco antes de sairmos Draco e a Loira chegaram de novo. E quando Marcos foi ao banheiro, dei uma olhada na mesa deles e Draco estava segurando a mão dela, fiquei muito curiosa (novidadeee), e enquanto Marcos não voltava perguntei a um garçom se eles sempre vinham aqui, e ele disse que sim, varias vezes ultimamente.

Então na noite do primeiro jantar de negócios semanas atrás, ele levara a loira no Fabulous, Gina pensou, já não ouvindo mais nada.

E ela tinha esperando por ele acordada, imaginando como um jantar de negócios poderia durar tanto. E, depois disso, sentindo-se desafiado ele ainda tentara levá-la para cama. E quando notou que ela não iria cair nas suas garras, voltou para loira. Era isso. Ele a enganara o tempo todo. Provavelmente ele e a loira estavam rindo de como ela era tola.

- E Marcos, o que disse sobre Draco e a Loira?

- Nada.

Gina estava arrasada. O casamento deles era um desvario, mas a loira podia ser só uma colega de trabalho. E Adelle podia estar imaginando coisas. Fosse como fosse, agora não tinha mais importância. Ela nem podia reclamar de algo que nunca teve.

( pq nãooo quis.. ah, se fosse eu... abusava dele até cansar..auahuahauhauahuahaua)

- Não vai nem tirar satisfações?

- Talvez pergunte a ele - Gina admitiu. - Talvez haja uma explicação inocente.

E mesmo que houvesse, Adelle não acreditaria. Tão logo o divórcio saísse, a notícia de que Draco a traíra desde aquela breve lua-de-mel correria na cidade como um rastilho de pólvora. Gina queria sair dali!

- Preciso ir. Obrigada por se preocupar, mas não era necessário.

"_Pelo menos passei por toda essa provação com dignidade"_, pensou. Se não estivesse tão mal, riria da perplexidade no rosto de Adelle.

- Ainda não tomamos o café.

- Não, mas preciso ir mesmo. Estou muito cansada.

Pura verdade.

- Posso ir ao banheiro antes de irmos?

Gina assentiu e chamou o garçom. Pagaria a conta, e esperaria Adelle lá na frente, depois iria pra casa. Tudo o que queria era DORMIR E DORMIR.

Gina pagou a conta e foi para o ambiente que separava o salão principal da rua. Deu de cara com Draco. E a Loira.

Adelle tinha razão. E ela era uma linda mulher. Mostrava a fragilidade capaz de levar a maioria dos homens a loucura. Olhos verdes. Boca sensual.

Gina enrijeceu. A pouca cor que ainda lhe restava sumiu ao perceber a mão dele na cinturinha dela. E sentiu o ciúme cortá-la com a sutileza de uma faca cega. Como doía. Gina começou a tremer.

Draco saíra de casa bem antes dela. O que os dois estavam fazendo esse tempo todo? O olhar apaixonado da loira, aquele biquinho, respondiam a pergunta claramente. Trabalhando não estavam, com certeza.

- Gina... - Draco começou a dizer quando a viu. Mas ela não ficaria ali para ouvir nada, qualquer tipo de explicação não seria necessária diante da cena. Estava tensa. Mal podia respirar.

Saíra de cabeça erguida. E arrastara Adelle, que acabara de chegar, assustada, lá para a rua.

Sua amiga estava certa. Draco andava traindo-a. Com certeza essa moça já devia existir bem antes do casamento. Por isso ele fez questão de deixar bem claro que os dois poderiam ter outros relacionamentos. Tudo planejado. Gina estava furiosa demais para falar com Adelle, mas conseguiu grunhir por entre os dentes:

- Já paguei a conta. E, se você está pensando em me deixar em casa, não quero!

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Capítulo betado! Minha betinha linda! Voltou à ativa e betou os capx 9 e 10 pra mim!

O onze.. e último está chegando! Espero que todo mundo... leia..e deixe seu review! Bjoks


	11. Capítulo XI

**Ps: Um presente do meu niver (25.04) que estou dando à vocês! ( Como minha beta está tendo um sumiço temporário, esse cap não foi betado! Então, posteriormente irei republicá-lo com a devida betagem!)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo - XI **

Aparatando na porta de casa, Gina sentia o sangue ferver. A apatia dos últimos dias havia sumido completamente. Aquela criatura que perambulava por aí naquele estado lastimável não existia mais. Gina não queria nem pensar nela. Era vergonhoso.

Por que ela deveria abrir mão da alegria de viver só porque um homem procedera como um patife? Um homem cuja reputação ela já conhecia. E como diziam os antigos: "Pau que nasce torto até a cinza é torta". Como poderia ter achado que aquele casamento poderia se tornar algo palpável. Agora sentia sua ingenuidade fluir.

Era um casamento infeliz. Começara de forma errada. Como um casamento que começa sem amor poderia dar certo? Sem a menor chance. Só que não continuaria naquele estado. Não por alguém que não merecia nem seu respeito.

Sabia exatamente o que fazer. Suas coisas iriam para casa de sua mãe. Não se importava a mínima para o que ela dissesse.

Depois começaria a procurar uma casa pra comprar. Usaria o dinheiro da venda das ações sem nenhum remorso.

Mas primeiro tinha que resolver algo mais imediato...

Trancou a porta. Bem trancada. Fez todos os feitiços anti-aparatação. Malfoy que fosse dormir em outro lugar. Se preferisse, com aquela loira. Era problema dele. Mas não ficariam sob o mesmo teto nem mais um milésimo de segundo.

Subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, Gina foi direto para o quarto dele. Abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a atirar as roupas daquela cobra peçonhenta pela janela.

Aquele canalha.

Ele podia ter um caso. Era parte do acordo. Mas ele não havia sido nada discreto. Se Adelle sabia, todos saberiam também. Era uma questão de tempo.

E quando se lembrava da indignação dele ao achar que ela e Nick tinham alguma coisa. Hipócrita. Farsante.

Jogou todos aqueles ternos lindos, feitos sob medida, pela janela. Sapatos, camisas, meias, perfumes, tudo. Para que ele não tivesse motivo algum para voltar a entrar naquela casa. Isto é, se ele não preferisse ficar com aquela loira. E de manhã quando mandasse algum serviçal pegar suas coisas, teriam bastante trabalho para recolhê-las.

Com o coração a mil por hora, Gina olhou ao redor do quarto procurando mais alguma coisa. Encontrou a maleta. Iria mandar todo um tempo de trabalho para o lixo. Isso lhe daria uma boa lição. Se caprichasse bem no arremesso talvez conseguisse jogar em alguma poça de lama. Iria servir para ensiná-lo a não brincar com os sentimentos alheios.

Chegando à janela, inclinou-se sobre o peitoril. Malfoy estava lá embaixo. Olhando para cima.

Será que aquela _aguada_ o havia dispensado? Ou já tinha saciado seu apetite sexual e viera debochar dela? Fosse o que fosse, ela não estava interessada.

De onde estava, não conseguia ver a expressão esboçada por ele, mas conseguia ouvi-lo. E muito bem.

- Você está ficando maluca?

- NÃO! ESTOU ME LIVRANDO DE VOCÊ. – berrou enfurecida.

Jogando a pasta lá embaixo, Gina fechou a janela. Voltou-se. E se encostou a parece. Deslizando lentamente até sentar no chão. Esticou as pernas.

Estava tão vazia. Talvez tivesse despendido bastante energia nas últimas horas. Mas logo estaria bem outra vez. Bastava que não o visse mais.

Estranho. Ele parecia tão calado lá embaixo.

Gina apurou os ouvidos. Nenhum ruído, constatou , meio desapontada. Mas apenas porque queria vê-lo enfurecido, vendo todas suas coisas caríssimas espalhadas no chão.

Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. A quem queria enganar? Queria tanto que tudo tivesse dado certo. E agora, parecia mais ainda que ela sempre estivera certa. Que nenhum homem merece qualquer sentimento puro, ou respeitável. Enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, se punindo por chorar por algo que não tinha o menor sentido. Quando terminou, viu que ele estava ali, parado no vão da porta, um sorriso no canto da boca, sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Arregalou os olhos. Seu coração disparou. Como Malfoy conseguiu entrar? Ela ativou todos os feitiços anti-aparatação, trancara todas as portas. E ele não tinha as chaves. Todas, exceto a da cozinha. Burra.

- Desta vez você caprichou. Estava começando a achar que você conseguiria conter esse seu gênio – ele disse como se aquilo fosse uma coisa corriqueira.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta. Ignorou. Ficou de pé.

- Se você acha que eu vou decair só porque você decidiu sair por aí e ... – Parou com a voz embargada.

Era exatamente o que ela havia feito. Decaído.

Nunca mais seria fraca à esse ponto. Nunca mais.

Levantou a cabeça.

Mas por que ele sorria? Nem parecia que tinha chegado em casa e encontrado todas suas coisas jogadas pela rua.

- Será que você não entendeu? – Gina perguntou, tentando parecer fria. – Não quero mais você por perto.

Malfoy entrou no quarto. Fechou a porta. Gina gelou. Ele estava lindo e terrivelmente diabólico.

Aquele olhar que a fazia derreter. E ele se aproximou com um sorriso magnífico dizendo:

- Você está com ciúme. É só o que precisa entender. Você me viu com Ingrid e ficou com ciúme.

- Nem um pouco. – Contestou, sentindo o corpo começar a formigar, insistindo em chegar mais perto dele, desejando seus beijos.

Onde estava seu senso? Suas decisões.

- Só estava aborrecida. – Espalmou as mãos nos ombros largos dele, tentando conter uma aproximação.

- Se você faz tamanho escarcéu quando esta aborrecida, - ele a abraçou olhando-a nos olhos -, nem quero imaginar o que faria se estivesse realmente irritada...

Lá estava aquele brilho fascinante de volta aos insondáveis olhos prateados. Gina, hipnotizada, quase ia esquecendo o porque de toda aquela confusão.

Que poder ele exercia sobre ela.

_( ah, mas um gato desses exerce poder em qualquer mulher que corra um pouquinho de sangue nas veias..)_

- Claro que eu estava aborrecida. A cidade inteira já sabe sobre suas... escapadas. Adelle viu você com aquela loira aguada. E é porque você me disse que não gostava de loiras.

- E foi correndo lhe contar. Vou lhe mandar rosas pelos serviços prestados.

- Serviços prestados?

- Claro. Se Adelle não tivesse lhe contado sobre minhas... atividades noturnas você jamais teria ficado enciumada, e eu não saberia que.. – Seus lábios se aproximavam dos dela perigosamente.

" _Ah Merlin, me proteja. __Como pode me colocar uma tentação dessas? Isso é demais pra mim"_

_(e pra todo mundo! Draco Malfoy é Draco Malfoy)_

Nada. Ele não saberia nada. Quem ele achava que era para fazer com ela o que bem quisesse e quando bem entendesse?

"_Preciso reagir. Reagir"_

- Pare de me agarrar. Volte para aquela mulher, se esta assim tão desesperado. – Gina tentou se esquivar, mas ele a trouxe de volta sem nenhum esforço, levando-a com ele para a cama.

- Aquela mulher – ele murmurou no seu ouvido – é a responsável pelo departamento de produção da empresa.

- Que ótimo! E daí? – Gina ironizou tentando se safar. Tinha que agir rápido, pois seu corpo insistia em reagir aos toques dele. Estava quase perdida.

- E você não precisa ter ciúme de mulher nenhuma. Como eu disse, Ingrid vai dirigir a nova unidade. Ela e o filho, Robert, de sete anos, se mudaram a pouco. Logo após a mudança o menino teve uma crise estomacal e precisou ser internado. E operado.

Gina entreabriu os lábios.

- Mas o caso não era tão sério a ponto de chamarem o pai dele. Que é um auror. E está no meio de uma atividade. E Ingrid tem passado os dias no hospital com o filho. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer numa hora dessas, era convidá-la pra jantar em algum lugar decente. – Com a ponta dos dedos, Draco acariciava os lábios de Gina que já não estava tão disposta a resistir.

- Se as coisas entre nós não estivessem tão, digamos, difíceis eu a teria levado junto. Ingrid gostaria de uma companhia feminina já que se mudou a pouco e não fez amizades ainda.

Aquela carícia deliciosa descia pelo pescoço de Gina. E ele ia, abrindo um a um, quase imperceptivelmente, os botões de sua blusa. Agora ela mal ouvia o que ele dizia.

- Você vai gostar dela quando a conhecer. Logo após você ter aparatado do restaurante, eu a mandei via flú para casa, ela não conhece muito bem a região para aparatar, e vim para cá dizer.. que eu não quero me separar de você.

- E por que você não ia querer? Não foi isso que você disse hoje pela manhã. – Ela mal podia respirar quando ele se apoderou de um de seus seios.

- Ora , Weasley você por acaso é cega? Não está na cara? – disse ele enquanto deslizava as duas mãos entre a parte interna das coxas dela.

Gina estava impaciente, desabotoando os botões da camisa dele. Ela precisava tocá-lo.

- Não. Não está.

Ele começava acariciar-lhe o sexo extremamente molhado de tanto desejo.

- Bem, por que, eu te amo. – disse num fio de voz completamente desconcertado.

Ao ouvir isso ela não pode agüentar.. Num espasmo de loucura puxou as duas abas da camisa e a rasgou. Precisava dele naquele momento.

- Calma... – Malfoy segurou as mãos dela. – Preciso ter certeza de que você não vai fazer de novo o que já fez. Desta vez eu não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüência que pode-se ter.

- Não precisamos ter calma. Sou toda sua... cada pedacinho. Eu também te amo, mas sempre achei que você queria apenas mais uma em sua cama, e se eu tivesse feito amor com você e depois fosse deixada, não agüentaria.

- Mas sempre que eu tentava me aproximar, você se esquivava. Adelle me disse..

- Adelle, Adelle... Um dia eu mato essa mulher. Eu te desejava muito também, mas apenas não queria ser mais uma. E como você deixava bem claro que eu não era lá grandes coisas, preferia não me envolver.

- Entendo...

Ela olhou para ele. Se sentiu ruborizada. Fechou a blusa. Ele não fez nada para impedir. Apenas disse:

- Não faça isso, Gina. Gosto de olhar para você.

Olhando nos olhos dele, ela podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava. Soltou a blusa. Sorriu.

Começou a deslizar a mão sobre o peito dele. Ele a virou, cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

A boca de Draco iniciou uma brincadeira quase que insuportável ao redor de seus seios. Alternado entre um e outro. Às vezes subia até seu pescoço ou descia até sua barriga.

Gina começava a tremer. Seu corpo pedindo o dele. Sua respiração faltava. Ele se posicionou entre suas pernas. Acariciando seus seios com uma das mãos... e a outra desenhando o seu rosto. Ela não agüentou. Puxou-o para mais perto de si, e tocou-lhe o membro rijo, que pulsava freneticamente. Direcionou-o para baixo... E com as mãos fez com que ele introduzisse todo de uma vez só...

Um ritmo desenfreado sucedeu... Os gemidos a deixavam louca. Fez com que ele rolasse sobre ela. Cavalgando, controlando todos os movimentos. Enquanto ele arfante beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Não agüentava mais. Seus sentidos já falhavam. Gemidos descontrolados. Suspiros alucinados. E entraram no ápice do amor juntos. Os olhares cheios de promessas. Sabendo que dali em diante não existiria mais quartos separados.

- Melhor agora? – Draco acariciou a mão de Gina, que descansava sobre a pia da cozinha. E ela sorriu como resposta.

Algum tempo atrás ele havia sussurrado em seu ouvido:

- Vou descer para comer algo. Você vem?

E de mãos dadas desceram para a cozinha.

Enquanto Gina preparava algumas panquecas, Draco a devorava com os olhos. E ela sabia muito bem onde aquilo iria parar. Mas precisava perguntar...

- Quando você descobriu que se interessava por mim?

- Hum. Na festa da Adelle.

- Impossível. – Ela disse. Não queria mais mentiras entre eles. – Antes e até depois de nos casarmos, você dizia que eu não te atraía. Fazia questão de frisar bem. Logo, não poderia ter sido na festa. Está mentindo.

- Tem razão. – Draco percebeu o quanto ela havia ficado contrariada. Puxou-a pela mão fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo.

Mas Gina continuava chateada. Não ia suportar mentiras por mais que o amasse.

- Bem, eu vim para Londres por causa da Auror Security. Eu a queria para mim. E comecei a investigar todos que a cercavam. E logicamente, você como uma das acionistas, era um ponto crucial. E eu gostaria de estar muito bem informado ao seu respeito. Então sondei um pouco e soube que Adelle era sua "amiga". E a festa de Marcus caiu-me como uma luva para xeretar um pouco. E acredite, não foi nem um pouco difícil. Adelle parecia disposta a me contar tudo sobre você. E quando te vi naquele vestidinho preto, não tive mais nada a perguntar. Estava hipnotizado. Não tive mais dúvidas que a queria para mim, junto com a empresa. Não dá para negar, você é uma mulher fabulosa.

Gina começou a relaxar e Draco a levou mais para perto.

- E foi nesse período também que descobri sobre o interesse de Potter em você, e principalmente das suas esquivadas. Então, provavelmente você não era apaixonada por ele, se não já teria aceitado se casar. E como você nunca iria acreditar que, eu , Draco Malfoy, tivesse alguma boa intenção ao seu respeito tive que apostar na sorte. Afinal, a gente mal se conhecia e a imagem que você tinha de mim não era nada favorável. Decidi te propor o casamento. Lógico, eu teria que ter um bom motivo o suficiente, e foi aí que entrou meu adorável tio-avô. Eu sabia que você acreditaria na hora, já que tenho um ponto fraco por riquezas. E como você estava num beco sem saída, e não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme, aceitou.

Ela sorriu, e deu uma batidinha do peito dele dizendo:

- Draco Malfoy, eu não sei como fui aceitar me casar com você. Eu realmente devia estar desesperada. Agüentar um egocêntrico, irritavelmente superior igual a você é um fardo que terei que carregar pro resto da vida.

- Não seja boba, _minha viborazinha_, aceite que você não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme.

Ela sorriu intimamente. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão radiante ao ouvi-lo chamar assim novamente. Mais tranqüila, disse:

- Você foi muito cruel ao me dizer que eu não te atraía. Me fazia sentir um lixo.

- Mas eu disse isso porque é muito pouco para definir o que eu sinto por você. Você me alucina, me deixa maluco... E é hora de voltarmos para cama. Você precisa descansar. E acordar cedo para buscar todas as minhas roupas.

Subiram. E descansar foi a única coisa que não fizeram. E assim que Draco adormeceu pouco antes do amanhecer ela desceu para pegar tudo lá embaixo. Não esquecendo da varinha. Era nesses momentos que mais gostava de ser bruxa.

Com um sorriso estonteante no rosto, foi se lembrando que nessa mesma hora no dia anterior ela pensara que tudo estava perdido. Respirou ar puro. Um novo dia para uma vida nova.

Apontou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que fazia cada peça se dobrar, e ficar num montante. Quando uma voz surgiu atrás dela:

- Estou gostando de ver. Parece que está arrependida.

Gina se voltou, os olhos brilhando.

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo.

- E estava, acordei apenas para procurá-la, e você não estava no lugar onde deveria estar. – Disse desapontado.

Ele tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Gina foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou arranhando-lhe as costas.

- Eu estava pensado em ajudar. Mas talvez seja melhor você fazer isso sozinha. Quem sabe você não aprende a controlar esse seu gênio? E da próxima vez que você tentar me mandar embora, vai se lembrar que eu vou fazer com que se arrependa. – disse sarcasticamente, soltando-a, dando-lhe um tapinha no bumbum para que ela voltasse ao serviço e se virando para entrar em casa.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, quando você terminar, vou lhe contar sobre a nossa nova casa. Já deve ter ouvido falar nela. A TOCA.

Não podia acreditar. Draco comprara A TOCA? Voltou-se para procurá-lo e ele já havia entrado. Que criatura irritante.

Perfeitamente irritante.

Gina sorria ao voltar com a trouxa de roupas para a casa. Colocou tudo na mesa da cozinha.

- Quer conferir?

- Acho que não é preciso. Quer uma xícara de café?

- Não.

- Então, que tal voltarmos para a cama?

- Draco seu tarado.

- E você não gosta?

- Acho uma excelente idéia.

Draco colocou-a nos braços, como se tivessem acabado de se casar e agora fossem desfrutar de uma lua-de-mel. Pousou delicadamente na cama e deitou-se com a cabeça em seu colo. Esperando que ela falasse algo.

- Então você comprou mesmo aquela casa? Quando?

- Comprei. Assim que descobri o quanto ela era importante para você. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz.

- Você foi muito cruel. Me deu esperanças de comprá-la e sabia que ela já havia sido vendida.

- Fui? – Disse olhando nos olhos dela. – Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra. Só mencionei a possibilidade para saber se você realmente a queria. Tinha esperança do nosso casamento dar certo e ela seria meu presente para você. Claro, com algumas muitas reformas.

- Oh Draco! Mas e se tudo não saísse como você planejou?

- Mesmo assim a casa seria sua.

- Em qualquer lugar eu estaria feliz com você. Mesmo em uma oca. – disse sorrindo ao ver a cara dele.

- Agora me responde uma coisa. Você se casou comigo apenas por causa da Auror? Já que você disse que assim teria o pacote completo.

- Claro que não. Eu já te disse que me interessei por você na noite da festa de Marcus e Adelle. Sem contar que logo depois, descobri que a Auror estava passando por um problema financeiro, não necessitaria nem me casar com você para adquirir as ações, como te provei logo em seguida, foi só mostrar uma grande quantidade de dinheiro ao Potter que ele concordou no mesmo instante em convencer a sua mão a me vender as ações dela e as suas viriam como conseqüência. Podemos até ter rixas passadas, mas ele não seria tolo de jogar fora grande parte do patrimônio dele por briguinhas infantis.

- Você tem razão. Mas, só mais uma coisa, por quê você aceitou ficar apenas com 49 das ações?

- Não se iluda. Potter tem mais votos, mas eu tenho a chave do cofre. Ele fará o que eu disser. – Disse ele marotamente, enquanto espalhava beijos por seu rosto.

Aquele era o Draco que ela conhecia e havia se apaixonado. Brigas com certeza aconteceriam. Eram tão diferentes. Mas o amor, sempre prevalece. E onde há amor, há esperança de se ir além da eternidade.

**..fim..**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Chegamos ao fim! Ai, que lindo! Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado bastante de QS, assim como eu! Eh, muito emocionante. Receber reviews é maravilhoso, sem contar que às vezes você acha que tá tudo uma merda e chega alguém e diz que tá tudo lindo! Sinceramente, espero que vocês tenham curtido bastante. Não esqueçam de mim, em breve estarei postando outra fic, enquanto isso curtam minha tradução de Confusão à Meia-Noite, que é ótima! Eu só tenho a agradecer o dia em que decidi postar QS, pois conheci pessoas maravilhosas aqui! Fiz muitas amigas!  
Vou ter casa em bastante cidades do país para me hospedar! Ehehehehehe..Espero que tenham gostado do fim e que tenha se surpreendido! E ele não foi uma imensidão como pediram, mas acho que foi esclarecedor e muito fofo! E se vocês virem o Draco por aí, por favor, Não toquem! **ELE É MEU**! Beijos para todos!

**POR FAVOR NÃO ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR SEU REVIEW!**

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Minha beta **Nah** (que anda meio sumida), **Rafinha** (minha cenorinha do coração! Que graças a QS eu conheci! E agora é minha companheira de noite no MSN), a **Fran** (que ficava me enchendo para escrever QS – e sempre me corrige quando eu escrevo "pra" – obrigada pela homenagem no seu flog, aodrei!), **Ly** (que fica aturando minhas perguntas estranhas no MSN), a **Maria** (que jura que QS é a melhor fic que ela leu, só pq é minha amiga), a **Miaka** (fez a capa da fic).

Até a próxima! ( Que seja bem próxima mesmo)...

**N/L: _Cah,_**

_**Meu anjo, se a sua intenção era fazer "O capítulo", você conseguiu, sabia! A fic está na medida certa, e estou chocada com a sua capacidade de mudar o rumo da história. Ainda mais, por nada ter ficado de forma jogada e tudo é muito coerente. Amei amaneira como você descreveu o Draco, e mesmo em seus atos fofos, não deixou de ser ele, um Malfoy. A cena da Gina jogando as coisas dele pela janela, então! Nossa! Eu amei demais! Isso mostrou bem o orgulho ferido de uma mulher. Se eu já gostava demais do seu Draco, agora gosto demais da sua Gina também! Você conseguiu descrevê-los muito bem! E mesmo que essa seja sua primeira fic, ela está muitoo boa! E acho que por mais que eu venha lhe dizer isso, você nunca terá a noção de como está. A sua nc-17 me deixou suspirando, e sem palavras. Foi leve, e calma, mas de certa forma com dosagens exatas de desejo. Eu amei cada pedacinho deste capítulo, e se pudesse ficaria horas e horas relendo, é claro, que agora nem teria tanto tempo, já que virei mãe por um dia, rsrs.**_

_**Esse capítulo ficou digno da fic inteira, e acho que devemos nomear a Adelle como a cúpida ideal!Afinal, graças a ela nosso casal está junto, né! Muito fofo, e sem mais palavras para defini-lo. Amei demais! E se um dia você conhecer um loiro taradão estilo Draco malfoy de ser, mande-o em um envelope para mim por sedex, ok!**_

_**Parabéns pela fic! E pela boa escrita! virei fã**_

_**Bjinhoss,**_

**_Rafinha_**


End file.
